LOVE HEALS
by mwalt
Summary: Two people from Brennen's past come back into her life forcing her to remember things she would rather keep hidden. In the process, she and Booth admit their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brennan was walking to a coffee shop when she bumped into someone. A wave of recognition swept through her body and she gasped. The man turned to face her and apologize for running into her when she said, "You."

The man's face darkened. "Temperance Brennan. I was hoping I would never run into you."

She started to pull out her cell though he grabbed her arm and hinted towards his gun and then some children down the street. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She froze. "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll tell Booth if I let you go and then my life will be over. So, you're going to come with me. My car is over there. And one wrong move, I won't hesitate in killing those kids even if it means that I go down in the process. You know I won't."

Telling herself to remain calm as the wave of memories that she had forgotten came crushing back; Brennan let herself be led to his car.

Once inside, he dialed a number. "It's me. I just ran into Temperance Brennan. She recognized me. You know where to meet."

_The next morning at the Jeffersonian…_

Booth walked into the lab and smiled at the squints. They had finally solved their last case

and it was one that he was not afraid to admit that it had taken its toll on all of them. "Where's Bones?"

"She hasn't come in yet today," Angela spoke. "Don't tell me we have a new case already?"

"What's the matter?" he smirked. "I thought you guys all liked having a case."

"Not so soon after one is finished," Cam sighed. "So what are you doing here if not for a case?"

"In celebration of solving our last case, the bureau has decided that we are all entitled to a little something."

"Such as?" Hodgins eyed the envelope that he was holding.

"Not until Bones gets in. Did she have a meeting or something? She's usually the first person in."

"Not that I'm aware." Cam replied her eyes coming together in confusion. It definitely was not like Dr. Brennan to be this late and not to have called.

Angela's phone beeped, signaling a message. She looked down and read her text. She looked up at the others. "Well, it looks like Bren's not coming in for at least a couple of days."

"Why?" Max immediately asked, worried.

"She just said that a friend out of town needs her and she'll be back as soon as she can."

"So, about what the bureau left for us…" Hodgins hinted.

Before Booth could say anything a voice called out from behind admittance to the lab, "Hey Hodgins, do you think that you could let me in?"

Everyone turned and Hodgins' felt his mouth drop open. "Kyle—you're alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennen opened her eyes slowly, feeling a slight ache in the back of her head. Her vision was blurry but she managed to focus rather quickly and her heart started to pound as she recognized where she was. True, she didn't know exactly where she was. Still the memories came flooding back to her.

_She had just turned sixteen when she had been assigned to Max as her foster parent. His wife, Shirley, was estranged though according to all documents, they lived together and were completely happy. Max had been a cop in Los Angeles before moving to DC and he and Shirley seemed like the perfect foster couple. On the outside._

_On the inside it was an entirely different story. Max had been a dirty cop. A very dirty one. He liked drugs and enjoyed exploiting teenagers. Only he was very clever and had never been caught or even suspected._

_Brennen had never learned why he left LA and moved to DC but she knew it wasn't because anyone suspected him of any wrong doing. She had learned that the hard way when she had reported him. Tried to turn him in. Only no one had believed her until it was almost too late._

_They had never learned where the rest of the bodies had been buried. Where Max and his partners had held them all captive. Or who his partners in the FBI were. Now, she knew she had found it. If only more than half of her life later. The question was would she live long enough to tell Booth so that he could bring justice?_

Booth looked at the man Hodgins called Kyle. Angela and Cam both stared. Hodgins was still in a state of shock. Booth walked over and scanned his card. "And you are?"

"Kyle Jinx, CIA. You?"

"Agent Seely Booth, FBI." Booth could tell that he wasn't a fan of the FBI. "Since Hodgins can't speak, mind telling me how you know him?"

"I'm an old friend of Tempe's."

"You're supposed to be dead." Hodgins finally got out. "You've been dead for the past six years."

Kyle grinned. "Obviously I'm not."

"How do you know my daughter?"

Kyle looked at the man claiming to be Tempe's father. He felt very angry all of a sudden. "When did you decide to walk back into your daughter's life?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. When did you come back into Tempe's life? And don't give me any crap about how you've been watching over her. You weren't there after you disappeared to pick up the pieces. I was."

"Wait. You knew Dr. Brennen as a child?" Hodgins asked though it was rhetorical. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, we were in the system together." Kyle's eyes glowered at Max. "I've known Tempe a long time." He turned to Booth. "Which is why I want to know what an FBI agent is doing here? She would never--"

"Booth is her partner." Angela said.

"Partner?"

"Yeah, Booth is the new you. You know, since you died and all. Only you never took her in the field." Hodgins looked at him. "Does Dr. Brennen know that you're alive?"

Kyle laughed. "Are you kidding me? If I had faked my death and not told her, she would have killed me. After everyone," his eyes held an accusing tone as he looked at Max, "has left her in her life, I wasn't going to have her think that I purposely left her."

Though he didn't realize it, he had scored a direct hit with Booth who looked away. Nearly a year later and he still felt guilty about having Bones think he was dead for two weeks. No matter that it was Sweets' fault. Bones had been hurt. And he had been the cause of it.

"Hey," Angela placed an arm on his shoulder. He glanced up at her. "She forgave you a long time ago."

"I didn't--"

She grinned. "I know Booth. I know."

He shook his head. Somehow he knew Angela did know. She always knew. "Thanks."

"So where is Tempe?" Kyle's question brought Booth's attention back to everyone else.

"She's out of town for a couple of days," Hodgins spoke. "But I'd love to catch up…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth glanced around at his desk. Sure there were files to go through but he wasn't much in the mood. He was bored stiff. It had been a couple of days since Bones had been gone and he didn't have a case. He couldn't go visit the squint squad, for it seemed like he had been replaced by "Kyle".

He didn't really dislike the guy or anything per say. However, Kyle had made it clear that he didn't like him. Because he was FBI. Though he wouldn't say WHY he didn't like the FBI. Kyle also wasn't a fan of Max but he seemed to accept that he was back in Bone's life.

What Booth couldn't stand about the guy was that everyone seemed to love him. Hodgins seemed to worship him. And he was left out in the cold. Even Cam seemed more interested in Kyle than in him. Not that he should complain about that—he and Cam were way over with no chance of getting back together.

More important was the fact that Kyle seemed to have so much more of Bones' life than he did. Than he ever would have. Kyle knew her—granted, he had been surprised by some of the changes that she had gone through but he still knew her in a way that none of them would know her. Because she wouldn't talk about her past.

It wasn't Kyle's fault exactly. In fact not at all. There were things that Rebecca knew about him that Bones could never understand because she hadn't lived through it with him. That's just how it was. He shouldn't be jealous of that. He should be glad that she had someone who cared about her. Only he wasn't happy. He was worried. And scared. Scared that when she came back she would choose Kyle over him too.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennen had been alone for nearly three days. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay awake. By the looks of her clothes and bruises on her skin as well as seeing leftovers on the floor, she was able to determine that someone had been feeding her IV's to keep her alive.

The question was why had they kept her alive? Especially considering that they were who she thought they were. They would want her dead. Isn't that what James had said? That if he let her go, then she would tell Booth. Which she would of course. She couldn't believe that she had compartmentalized this long. How could she have forgotten?

_When Temperance Brennen had first been led into the hidden tunnel by Max, she thought she was going to get some kind of grand surprise. Sure, she had only been with this family for a couple of days but she had foolishly gotten her hopes up that this would be different. After all, he resembled her father and he had her father's name. First name but still…_

_She had stayed still but the horror of what she had seen was clearly etched on her face. She knew because Max had laughed and laughed. He introduced her to the others: foster parents, cops, a little bit of the street hoodlums, doctors, and then three other men who all leered at her. Including the young James Kinnell—who asked if she was his._

_Max had grinned wickedly and said yes. If only she had known that he was FBI then._


	4. Chapter 4

Voices shook Brennen out of her head and made her concentrate on the present instead of the past. She heard them coming towards her and tried to straighten. She would not let them see her fear. Though in chains and unable to move, she was well aware that she couldn't entirely straighten.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." James voice rang out almost a taunting reminder of the past.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" She asked point-blank.

"Is there a reason that we shouldn't?" Another man answered. It took a moment, but Brennen recognized him as Charles. That would mean that Daniel was the one that was missing.

She looked at him, not bothering to hide her distain. "I would think that would be obvious. Once Booth finds out what you did to me," she shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't want to be in your position."

"So you're trying to talk us into killing you, are you?" Charles chuckled.

"This is not a game!" James exclaimed. "We have kept her alive because we need to know what Kyle knows. If he can point us out. If so, we kill him and Dr. Brennen."

"Chill out."

"I am two weeks away from retiring. You've got another couple years. I am not going to lose my life because some scientist from the system can't keep her mouth shut." He turned to her and Brennen felt chills go up and down her body—though she knew that wasn't logical—as he ran a hand across her face. "So you are going to tell me what I need to know."

"And if I don't?" She spat in his face.

"Then we are going to make you talk just like we made you shut up all those years ago." Charles came around to her back and Brennen fought to not shed tears at her fear.

Booth was getting ready to leave work when his phone rang. "Booth."

"Hey, it's Rebecca."

"What's up?"

"I was just at the store and, well, didn't you say that Dr. Brennen was out of town?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's probably nothing but I saw her car across the street."

"You're sure it's hers?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And it's been here for at least a day. The snow from yesterday still hasn't been removed. That's why I thought I'd call."

Booth's gut went numb. "Thanks for letting me know Rebecca."

"I did the right thing, right, Seeley?"

"You did the right thing. I'll check it out. It's probably nothing. Maybe she had to go out of town quickly and left with whoever she went out of town with."

"I'm sure that's all it is. Anyway, I'll drop Parker off on Friday evening."

"Thanks Rebecca." Booth's stomach tightened as he hung up the phone and started out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Booth drove to the store that Rebecca had told him about, his gut growing with an ugly feeling. He found her vehicle with no problem and found that Rebecca had been right. It had been there for a couple of days.

He pulled out his cell then stopped. If Bones had been kidnapped, then someone was using her phone to talk to Angela via texting. He had to assume that they had access to even her voice mail and that if he left her a message then whoever had taken her would get the message. He didn't want anyone to suspect that he wasn't satisfied with her text messages.

Sighing, he put the phone back in his pocket and instead took out a picture of Bones. He would make the rounds and see when the last time someone had seen her was. He would play the part of her brother. Russ wouldn't mind.

No one had seen her out of all the stores he went to. Sure, some of them recognized her, but the last time they had seen her was when he was with her. He couldn't even pretend to be something other than her partner, for they recognized him too. They had gone shopping together and gotten coffee and ate at the various shops in the past three plus years of their partnership.

Now what was he going to do? He could sweep the car for prints but that wouldn't help anything. They hadn't taken her car and the car showed no signs of Bones slamming someone against it or someone slamming her. There were no blood stains or anything else. The doors were locked. There were no signs of a break in. Therefore, he had to conclude that Bones had been abducted outside of her car.

He scanned the area and found what he wanted. A surveillance camera. Two of them. Booth walked over and found the name of the agency that had the tapes. He called information and got their address. He hoped that they would let him see the tapes without getting a warrant.

Later that night, Booth found himself at home watching the surveillance tapes. He got lucky and while he did have to sign them out, the guard was willing to let him have them. He had tried his FBI thing first without the warrant, but in the end the truth had been what had gotten him the tapes. His partner was missing and someone was using her phone to convey that she was o.k.

He had gotten the tapes from twenty minutes after he had left her that last night and to when someone had sent a text to Angela, pretending to be her. He doubted she had gone there during the night as she said that she was going to bed as soon as he left. And Bones had looked tired.

It was with this thinking that he decided to start with the last tape then work backwards. It was on the third tape that he saw her vehicle pull into the parking lot. He watched as she got out and headed towards the Starbucks. He watched as she bumped into someone who and looked up at him.

The two stood there talking for a minute then she left with him. It took him three times watching but he saw the fear in her eyes though she disguised it quickly. The guy looked familiar but Booth couldn't place him. He paused the tape and ejected it from his VCR. Tape in hand, he left for the FBI building. There was some work he had to do tonight.

*I didn't want to write out in detail what Bones is going to go through. Just hints. Though if you want it in detail, let me know.

Hope everyone's enjoyed thus far!


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE HEALS 6

Brennen's eyes were dazed as she came to. Her body felt weak but she refused to give up. There would be no way that she would let her captors see her afraid. No way. Or weak. She would not let them see how weak she felt. How much their abuse had gotten to her.

She moved and felt Brainy Smurf in her breast pocket and concentrated on Booth. Booth would find her. He would not give up. He would find her. He would know that something was wrong. He would be able to track her down.

She straightened and James laughed at her. "Feeling brave all of a sudden?"

"You will never see me cry because of you."

"I don't have to. I just have to keep you out of the way for the next week and a half."

"And what about the others? Are you just going to let me go and get them?"

"You'll be their problem then. I'll be gone."

"Some friend you are."

"They know the game. I'm responsible for you now. They're responsible for you later."

"So why not just kill me now?"

"I don't like to kill unless I have to. You are not a have to case yet. And since everyone believes that you are gone visiting friends, helping them out then we don't have a problem."

"And this torture of me?"

"It's fun. It's been a long time. I got away with it once, why not do it again?" He came towards her and leaned in, his scent making her want to throw up. "And again..and again?"

Booth was tired. He hadn't been to sleep in nearly twenty-four hours and going through tapes and waiting for a match, was well, boring to say the least. But he knew that he recognized the man that Bones had unwillingly left with. He just had to wait until he found a match. He was confident that he would find one, sooner, rather than later.

His phone rang, disrupting him from his thoughts on Bones. "Booth."

"Hey it's Angela."

"What's up?"

"Kyle has a cabin that he's invited us all to go to for the weekend. I know you have Parker but Kyle said that it would be alright. Thought it might be fun. What do you say?"

"We'll see."

"Booth, I know that you and Kyle don't exactly get along but--"

"That's his choice not mine Angela. He's the one who hates the FBI and won't tell me why."

"He's a friend of Angela's."

"I know and that's why I've played nice. I'm glad she had someone there."

"Then come with us."

"We'll see. I'm working on a case."

"A case?"

He chuckled at her tone. He knew the squints got bored when there wasn't a case. "Not that kind of case. Missing persons. Got a lead and I'm waiting for a match to come up on the system. It's taking awhile."

"Try narrowing the search."

"I can't narrow it much more. I know I recognize the man who took B-the missing person away but I can't place him. She knew him to but nothing came up with anything in her record."

"Well, if I can be of any help--"

"I'll let you know. And I'll ask Parker about the invite. Tell Kyle thanks."

"I will. Bye Booth."

"Talk to you later Angela." He hung up the phone feeling slightly guilty about not telling Angela that it was Bones who he was looking for. But until he knew who had her, he needed everyone to believe that she was really with friends out of town. He didn't want to tip off her kidnappers.

Sighing, he placed his hands in his face when his computer beeped. He glanced up and murmured, "What the hell?" as he stared at the identification in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay—just got back from leave and some things to catch up on.

CHAPTER 7

Booth stood up and let out a few curses. His mind, meanwhile was reeling. What was he doing with Bones and why had he taken her against her will? He wasn't even aware that James and Bones knew each other.

Could this be what Kyle had been talking about? Why he was surprised that she worked with an FBI Agent? He needed facts but he also didn't want to wait in questioning James about Bones. He knew the man would hold out as long as possible and it wouldn't be easy to break him. He could use all the facts that he could get.

Decision made, he called Angela. "Hello?"

"It's Booth. I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to Kyle about something. It's important."

"He's actually right here. What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain right now but Bones is in trouble. I need Kyle's help."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? I just got a text from her a couple hours ago. She's hoping to be home in a couple of days."

"I came across some evidence that she was kidnapped. Look, I'll explain everything later. Would you just hand the phone over to Kyle?"

Cam and Kyle's ears shot up. "What's going on with Tempe?"

"Booth thinks she might have been kidnapped. He wants to talk to you."

"Agent Booth."

"Kyle. I know we don't get a long that well. That you don't like me very much. But I need you to put that aside for the moment. I need some information. And I need it now."

"What kind of information?"

"About why you don't like the FBI. Why you were surprised that she was working with me. I have video of her being forced to go with an agent. She recognized him, looked surprised, and fear came across her face briefly before she hid it. I'm getting ready to interrogate him now. I need to know what you know."

Kyle's stomach knotted as he listened. "That may take awhile. I'm coming to you and I'll tell you what I can while I drive." He waved off Angela and Cam as he took off running.

"So, what can you tell me?"

"You remember studying a case at the academy or at least hearing about it when it happened? Nearly sixteen years ago. There was an underage sex ring that involved a lot of foster kids."

"I vaguely remember it."

"Tempe was one of those kids."

His breath caught. "So what does that have to do with the FBI?"

"Well, there were a couple of agents from the FBI who were involved. Three of them raped Tempe. One of them is the one who took her virginity."

Booth let out a stream of curses. "Why were they never prosecuted?"

"No one would believe Tempe that FBI was involved. There was a big cover-up."

"And why doesn't any of this show up in her file?"

"One of the foster kids that survived is related to someone in the white house. The whole thing was sealed. I can't believe she forgot about it."

"Bones tends to compartmentalize things a lot."

"Yeah, she does. I'm about ten minutes away from your building."

"Well, the agent I have on tape forcing her to go with him is coming down the hall. See you when you get here." Booth hung up the phone and waited for James to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a short one, I know. But I promise the next one will more than make up for it.

LOVE HEALS 8

Max came into Cam's office. "Where's Kyle rushing off to?"

"To see Booth," Angela said. "He said that she's been kidnapped. And Kyle may have some information that could help."

"My daughter's been kidnapped?"

"Mr. Brennen, don't do anything stupid." Angela warned as Max started to run off. "Booth will handle it. He'll save your daughter. After all, he was the only one that suspected that Bren wasn't really safe. He's always brought her home safely. Trust that he will bring her home once more."

"I don't like doing nothing."

"Neither do we," Cam said. "Your daughter is one of us."

"So what do we do?"

"We trust that Booth will bring her home safely. And he'll let us know if there's anything that we can do."

Brennen awoke after being out for who knows how long. She glanced around—she was alone. She was weak and her clothes were torn but somehow she still had strength in her.

Though it had been a couple of days that she had been gone, Brennen was confident that Booth would find her. She knew he would. She had to be strong until then. She knew she would be. She had to find a way to fight back. To give Booth some clue as to where she was. But how?

As she racked her brain, Brennen remembered something that Booth had taught her. Next time, they came she would be ready when they came for her. Next time she would fight. To make it alive for Booth.


	9. Chapter 9

For those who want a bigger description on what exactly Bones is going through, it will be revealed in later chapters.

LOVE HEALS 9

James walked into Booth's office and smiled as he had so many times before. "You said you needed my help with a case?"

"Yes. Though I've asked Director Cullen to join us too."

"What's it about?"

"A friend of mine went missing not too long ago. I found some footage of this friend being taken against her will. The video shows someone that you know."

"Really?" James looked innocent on the outside but Booth could see him starting to sweat. "Who is it?"

"Why don't we wait for the Director then I'll show you the tape?"

"All right."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Booth gestured to a chair. "Unless you have something you want to tell me before Cullen comes in?"

"What would I have to tell you?" James scoffed. Booth didn't say a word, just looked at him until James had to look away.

Booth decided to press a little more. "I have a friend of Bones' coming in too to help with this case. Someone that you may know."

"Really? Who?"

"A friend from when she was in the system. Kyle. Kyle Jinx." Booth watched as James' eyes went wide but still the man said nothing.

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize the name."

"Bones is very important to me James. Very."

"Everyone here knows that. What does that have to do with this case?"

"It's Bones that has gone missing."

"What?!" Booth had to give him credit. He did look surprised. "Since when? Why hasn't anyone in the bureau been told?"

"Someone's been using her phone to send text messages to everyone. I suspected but didn't want to say anything until I had proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Of who kidnapped her. Who's holding her against her will." Booth leaned forward. "I need those names James."

"I'll do anything I can to help. Wait. You just said names."

Again, Booth had to give him credit. If he didn't know better, he would swear that he was innocent. "Yes. Three names. I have one name. I need you to tell me the other two."

"I'll do what I can do to help."

"I'm giving you a chance here as a colleague to come clean. I want to know where Bones is. And I want to know now."

"I don't see how I can help."

"You know how you can help. I didn't have to have this conversation here, you know. Bones wouldn't want me to have it in private. In private, well, legal justice wouldn't be done."

It was then that James got it. Booth had him on tape. He stood up and started to leave. He was stopped by Cullen. "Going somewhere?"

"I-uh," he stuttered.

"Now, let's begin again." Booth got up and got in his face. "Where is Bones and who are your accomplices?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. I want a lawyer."

"I don't understand anything coming out of your mouth. Do you Director?"

"No," Cullen shook his head, "No, I don't."

"So, until you say what I want you to say, I am not going to hear you."

"Neither am I," Cullen said as he closed the blinds.

A half hour later, Booth rushed out of his office followed by Kyle. They had gotten the location and the two names of the other agents. Now they just had to find Brennen.

Both men had different thoughts running through their minds and yet they were the same. Kyle had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was in love with Tempe. That was the main reason he had come back. To convince her that they could be happy together. He was positive that he could convince her, given time.

However, the man who was driving had him second guessing. It was obvious to Kyle that Booth had feelings for Tempe even though he wouldn't admit them and by all accounts they weren't together. Booth had been the only one who had guessed that something was wrong with Tempe. A gulp formed in his throat as he thought of what she had to have been going through these past couple of days.

Eyes closed, Kyle remembered the first night that Tempe had come to him and told him what had happened:

_He had just gotten back from a date that had gone lousy. She wouldn't put out after teasing him all night. He was in a very pissed off mood._

_That's when Tempe had knocked on his door. At fifteen, she was pretty but reserved. She was shy but for some reason she had latched on to him as her knight and shining amour. He was the one she trusted. And just because he had said that it was cool that she was so smart when the kids at school had started teasing her._

_He was seventeen and even though he was pretty sure that he could have her—her crush on him being pretty obvious, he saw her as more of an annoying little sister. She came in and he groaned, "Not now."_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_I said not now."_

"_Kyle--"_

"_Listen, Tempe, I just got back from a very rough evening. I'm not in the mood for whatever it is you want."_

"_Will you just listen to me?" There was something in her voice that made him look up and that was when he saw the tears. "I need to talk to someone I can trust."_

"_What in the hell happened to you?"_

Sirens caused him to snap back into focus. "We almost there?"

"Another mile. Back up should join us there."

"Good."

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"The night that Tempe first told me what those men and our foster father were doing to her and the others."

Booth made a nod and returned to his thoughts. He was sure that Kyle cared for Bones more than he was letting on. He was sure that there was history there. And while he was glad that Bones had someone to lean on during this time—very thankful actually—he didn't want to think about anything between them that was more than platonic.

He shook his head slightly. It shouldn't matter what was going on between Kyle and Bones. Or what had happened. Or what would happen when she saw him again. It wasn't his business. They were just partners after all.

So that meant that for right now he had to concentrate on saving his partner. On getting to her. Making sure that she was o.k. So far, they hadn't found James' accomplices which meant that they could be with Bones right now. He shuddered just thinking about it. One thing was for sure though, if any of them didn't surrender immediately, he wouldn't hesitate in protecting her.


	10. Chapter 10

LOVE HEALS 10

In a tie for waiting for either Booth to show up or her captors to show up, Brennen thought back to her history with the FBI. How for about half of her life she would have never trusted the FBI with a ten foot pole. And how now, with Booth, she would put her life in his hands. He had broken down her defenses. Got through them without her even getting knowing that she had those walls. But now, now she remembered.

_She had walked into the FBI building. She was fifteen and after living through three months of the beatings and the rape. Of watching others go through it. That was when she had learned to compartmentalize. Not that she hadn't before; just now she knew how not to show it._

_She took a deep breath and Kyle squeezed her hand as they walked into the building. She was going to tell them everything. She had read the papers and knew enough that the FBI should be able to help them. This was their kind of case. They would help her and everyone else. No one would have to go through this anymore. They would shut it down._

_They walked up to the front desk and were asked what they wanted. Brennen and Kyle just stared at him. Kyle waited for Brennen to speak. She was waiting for the right words. Finally she said, "I'd like to report something."_

"_And what would that be?" The man behind the desk asked, clearly annoyed at her taking time away from eating his sandwich and being so slow about it._

"_I've been…" She paused unsure of how to phrase what she had been through._

"_Is there someone that can take a look at her privately? She's got bruises." Kyle tried to step in and help her out._

"_If it's something like that then you need to go to the police. It's not something that the FBI takes care of."_

"_This isn't something that just happened to me. It's happening to a lot of us. Underage kids. And it involves a retired cop who still has friends in the system." Brennen finally managed to work her nerves to find the words._

"_Hey Sam," a man came down the hall and Brennen felt chills go up and down her body as she recognized his voice. She jumped and went to Kyle's chest, hiding her face from the man that was coming from the hallway._

"_Kinnell. Nice work you did last week. They're going to be talking about that one for a long time."_

"_Just doing my job Sam. Just doing my job. What have we got here?"_

"_These two youngsters want to report a rape of the younger one there. Though they're tough of sayin' so."_

"_Rape isn't exactly our thing," Kinnell spoke to them. "So why don't you do what Sam here suggested? Go to the police? I'll even give you a ride."_

"_That's the problem," Kyle spoke up when Tempe didn't. "One of the men who, well you know, is a retired cop. As we told your friend there, he still has a lot of friends on the force. We don't trust them to handle it."_

"_And you trust us? Now, isn't that sweet?" Kinnell smiled at them. "We don't have time to deal with this. But I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll make some phone calls to some of my friends at a local station and you can go to them."_

"_We came to you for help," Kyle said._

"_Now there, don't go getting all angry on us youngster. There is nothing the FBI can do for you."_

_Kyle started to protest but Brennen held on to him and murmured lightly that she wanted to go. "Now." She was very insistent._

_As they walked away, Brennen could feel Kinnell's eyes piercing into her. She just prayed that he didn't recognize her._

_But of course he had. The fact that Kyle had said that a retired cop was involved and with her long brown hair, there was no way that he could have NOT recognized her. That night he had made her pay. Really pay. And from then on someone always watched her. If anyone watching her even suspected that she would say something to anyone, then they would grab her and remind her of why she shouldn't say anything to anyone. And of course, someone had watched Kyle too._

A sound coming through brought Brennen back to the present. She hung her head and pretended to be asleep—just in case.

**What do you think? Should Booth and Kyle show up or should she go another round with Charles and Daniel?


	11. Chapter 11

LOVE HEALS 11

Charles was racing to where Brennen was, trying to get a hold of Daniel. Finally, he got through. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm at a bookstore. What's the problem?"

"Problem! What's the problem? James just confessed to Booth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyle Jinx was in the room too. So was Director Cullen. Somehow Booth figured out that the doctor had been kidnapped. He got James to confess to everything. Including our two names."

"James would never--"

"Daniel, would you want to go up against Booth when Dr. Brennen is in trouble?"

"I guess you're right. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm about a minute from getting to the location. We need to kill her and get rid of the body. Pronto. Then get out of town."

"But our families--"

"Don't but our families Daniel. How would you like to see your families watch you go to prison? I don't think so. I got some money stached away. Now get your but here. And get here as fast as you can. You understand?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Hey, just be glad that I'm giving you a call and letting you know. I could have just let you fry."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you there."

"I'm here now. See you in a few." Charles got out of his car and rushed pass some people and climbed the stairs. In just a moment he would see Dr. Brennen and then he would kill her and Daniel would help him dispose of the body. Just like they should have done before. However, they all had been too greedy.

Too greedy and too full of lust. If they had thought that Temperance Brennen had a good body as a teenager, well, as a woman she had an excellent body. One that they each took their share of again and again. Yeah, it had been fun. But it had been very stupid. And now they were paying the price.

He walked into the room and found the doctor sleeping. "Good," he murmured. "This way you won't feel a thing or scream." He cocked the gun he had in his back pocket. The gun was one that he had lifted from someone he had arrested and then let go. It was one that could never be traced back to him. It was the one he used for all of his "off-the-clock" jobs.

Brennen heard the gun cock and did her best not to show that she was awake. She knew it would be worse for her if he knew she was awake. Whichever one was there. He wasn't close enough that she could recognize his scent. There goes doing what Booth had taught her. He wasn't close enough.

There had to be something else that she could do. Something that would keep her alive. Till Booth came. He would come for her. She had been in worse circumstances and he had saved her. He would save her again. She just had to buy some time. But how?

*Booth shows up in the next one, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

LOVE HEALS 12

Brennen was so weak; she didn't know what she was going to do. She had to stay alive till Booth got there. But she was running out of options. Her breath caught as she waited for him to pull the trigger.

Sounds made him turn—she wasn't sure who it was. So weak. "You scared me!" She heard.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you nuts? You said that Booth and the others were on their way here. If you kill her here, they will find the shellings. Grab her and let's take her somewhere else. Then we can dispense of the body. Help me take her down."

Brennen was so weak that she couldn't tell who was talking. She didn't know who it was, Charles, James, or Daniel, that was touching her and she was so weak and tired that she didn't care. A part of her just wished that it was over with. Done.

Booth couldn't contain what was going on inside. He had to get to Bones. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she had been going through. His nerves were shaking and it took all of his will power to remain focused.

He pulled in and jumped out of his car, barely registering that Kyle had gotten out as well. "You packing?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Do you want to wait for everyone else to get here or do you want to get Bones? I'm going in."

"Booth, I understand your frustration but if Charles and Daniel--"

Booth put his fingers to his lips as some movement caught his eye coming out of one of the doors. His eyes moved in that direction and Kyle followed his gaze. Without waiting for Kyle, Booth immediately raised his weapon and fired at Daniel, who was holding onto Bones.

His shot immediately got its mark on Daniel's shoulder and caused him to let go of Bones. Charles started to go for her but Kyle fired and sent him to the ground.

"Bones!" Booth picked her up. She fluttered her eyes but didn't make any other sound. "Bones look at me. Come on." His heart raced as he tried to get her to look at him. To open her eyes. Silently, he prayed for her to be o.k.

"Booth," her eyes fluttered but did not open. "I knew you would find me." Then she completely went limp in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

LOVE HEALS 13

Booth didn't leave her side. No one argued with him as he hopped into the ambulance and rode next to her. Holding her hand the entire way. His resolve was quickening. She couldn't die. His Bones wouldn't give up. Not when she had made it this far.

Not when she had woken up and told him that she knew he would find her. Even with everything she had been through these past days, she had had faith in him. She had taken the time to let hi know how much she believed in him. Took the time to comfort him. To give him the words that he needed to hear. The exact words that would keep him by her side. She knew that he would find her.

Booth knew he would stay by her side and never leave her. He would make sure that she stayed alive and would be there when she woke up no matter how long that took. He couldn't lose her now. He wouldn't lose her now.

Kyle watched the ambulance pull away then pulled out his cell. He heard the anxiety in Angela's voice when she answered. "We found Tempe," he told her.

"Thank God." Angela closed her eyes quickly. "Is she alright?"

"Unconscious at the moment. Was anyone able to get a hold of Russ?"

"He, Amy, and the kids are flying in."

"Good."

"But unconscious? Brennen will be ok, won't she?"

Kyle paused. "She didn't look that good. Booth is with her—rode in the ambulance."

"Of course he did." Angela couldn't help but smile.

He sighed. "He's in love with her, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is—though he won't admit it. Neither will she. They have this weird thing about not crossing a line that he drew. How bad did she look?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah. And don't you dare sugar coat it for me. I—we all want to be prepared when we see her."

"Just remember you asked me not to spare you the details."

"I'll remember. So tell me." Angela closed her eyes several times in the next couple of minutes while she listened; everyone watched and waited as patiently as they could.

When she hung up, Max felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. "How is my daughter?"

"They're taking Bren to the hospital. It doesn't look too good. They have to assume the worst about what she's been through."

"Which is what exactly? Who kidnapped her?" Cam demanded.

"Kyle didn't say. Booth is riding to the hospital with her."

"Angela please," Max's eyes burned with worry, "what happened to my daughter?"

"They found her as she was being carried out of the warehouse where she was being kept. She passed out in Booth's arms. Her clothes were all torn. Booth took off his shirt and put it on her. Kyle said she was probably tied up for most of the time she was a prisoner. They more than likely beat her, tortured her, and raped her."

"They?" Sweets asked.

"Kyle said," Angela shook her head as not to cry but the tears were coming anyway, "that there was three of them. They've all been captured, arrested or whatever. Kyle—he said that," Angela paused, "it's been nearly a week since she's been free. She looks pretty bad and he said he's seen victims that have looked better that still didn't make it."

"No," Max cried out and clutched the end of the table.

"She's not going to die," Hodgins insisted when no one else said anything for a long time. "Booth won't let her."


	14. Chapter 14

*I was tempted after some of the reviews from the last chapter to add another chapter in between and make you wait for some of Booth's thoughts but since I already wrote it. Enjoy!

LOVE HEALS 14

Outside Brennen's hospital room everyone was looking in. Everyone that was except for Booth. Booth was, as expected, at her side. His chair was pulled up next to her bed and he held her hands in his.

The doctor's said that it would take a miracle for her to wake up. She had lost a lot of blood and was really beaten up. Not to mention who knew how long she had gone without any food or drink. There was nothing that anyone could do. Just wait. Wait and hope for a miracle.

Booth wasn't buying the whole sitting around and waiting bit. Not for Bones. Not for his Bones. She wouldn't just sit around and wait. She wouldn't not fight.

Somehow she would find a way. A way to survive. A way to come back to him. He would just stay there by her side, letting her know that he was there until she did.

If only he knew the words to say to bring her back. To help her fight. He knew he had the words inside but how to voice them. Could he actually voice them? Could he tell her what she needed to hear? In the past, he would just give her a look or her squeeze her hand and she would know what he was thinking.

Now that wasn't possible. She wasn't awake to see him or feel his touch. So how could she understand that he needed her? That he wanted her awake? That his life didn't mean anything without her? That he didn't want to go on if she wasn't there? That aside from Parker she was the most important person in his life.

He knew he would be able to move on without her. He would have Parker and the rest of the squints. But he also knew that without Bones he wouldn't want to be around them. He wouldn't want to go anywhere that reminded him of her. He wouldn't want to be around anyone that reminded him of her.

Was this how she had felt when she thought he was dead? Booth shook his head. He didn't even want to think about that. Bones was alive. She had to be. She had woken up to tell him that she knew that he would find her, so she wouldn't just give up right then and there. No, she would fight. She would come back to him.

The past couple of hours played through his mind. What she had been through… All three former agents were lucky that they were found while others were still around. If they hadn't been, then he definitely would have popped them one just for the sheer pleasure of it.

What Kyle had told him. He remembered studying the case at the academy. They made it a big priority because not only had it just happened. But the FBI had been critical in capturing Max and most of the others. Then, suddenly a bunch of information had gone missing. No one knew where it had gone. The survivors had refused to talk to the FBI. Saying that they didn't want to talk about it. The shrinks had refused to break confidence. Then even more quickly than the evidence had been taken, the files had all been sealed.

Now Booth and everyone else in the FBI knew why the teenagers wouldn't talk. There were three more that hadn't been caught. And those three were agents in the FBI. He couldn't blame them. What he didn't understand though was why after four years of knowing each other Bones hadn't told him. Why she hadn't trusted him with the details of what had happened to her as a child. Why she hadn't trusted him to take care of it.

And that hurt almost as badly as sitting there waiting for her to wake up. Praying that she would come back to him. He would welcome her back even if it meant that she would move on with Kyle. The guy obviously cared a lot about her. And he had been there for her through surviving what he could only begin to imagine she had been through. He had also told her that he was faking his death. He trusted her that much. And Booth knew that that trust meant a lot to Bones. Even though she had forgiven him for that, he still knew that she had been hurt.

Two weeks. As much as he didn't want to think about it. His mind was going there. What it must have been like for her, thinking he was dead. It had not quite been two hours and his insides were going all over the place. Was this what she had been going through? How had she survived it? How could he?

He groaned in frustration. There had to be something he could do. Some way to let her know that he was there. But she didn't understand his faith. So he couldn't reach her on that level. The only way she understood anything completely was through science. Through logic. So the question was how he could logically make her understand that she couldn't leave him.


	15. Chapter 15

LOVE HEALS 15

Two weeks later….

Brennen opened her eyes and felt someone holding her hand. It was hard to keep focus. But after a couple of moments she was finally able to do so. She must have moved slightly because the man moved, practically jumped to her side.

"Hey!" He looked very happy. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. He handed her his bottle of water and she took a sip. With his hand still holding hers, he called out to a nurse—glancing away for a minute. However, she could still have sworn that he was still watching her. He was handsome-very. But—

Doctors rushed in and he was rushed out. They glanced her over and asked her several questions about how she was feeling and what all she remembered. How she hated that. But as a doctor, as a scientist, she understood the natural curiosity about her status. She had to admit that she was a bit curious herself.

When they were all done and asked if she had any questions, she said she had one. "Who was that man?"

"What man?"

"The one who's standing outside the door waiting for you to come out so he can come back in. I got a sense that he was familiar but I don't recognize him. Should I?"

The doctors looked at each other for a minute before one of the three finally spoke. "Dr. Brennen, what year is it?"

She looked at them with confusion. "It's 2001. You said I lost two weeks while I was here—in Acoma. So it must be the 11th of November, two months after the terrorist attacks." She noticed their looks. "What is it?"

"Dr. Brennen, it's January 29th 2009. That man, well, I think it would be best if you spoke to him yourself. It would be best if he told you everything. Unless of course, you have someone you would like us to call to speak to you first?"

Her brows furrowed together. "If you mean family, I have none. My parents—I haven't seen them since I was fifteen and my brother and I aren't on speaking terms."

"Russ? He's been here too Dr. Brennen. And so has your father."

"My father?!" She started to sit up.

"Take it easy there, Dr. Brennen. We'll go get Agent Booth." They were headed out the door before she had time to ask about the Agent status.

"How is she?" Booth cornered the doctors as soon as they came out the door.

"Physically she's fine—however, there is a bit of a problem. I'm guessing you called her family?"

"Yes. Everyone's on their way over here. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dr. Brennen is suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia," Booth repeated slowly.

"Yes. She thinks that it's two months after September 11th."

"September 11th. You mean as in last year?"

"I'm afraid not Agent booth. She thinks it is November 11th 2001. She also believes that she's had no contact with her immediate family. We told her that you would be in to explain things to her."


	16. Chapter 16

LOVE HEALS 16

Booth took a breath and walked in, knowing that Bones was waiting for him. She didn't know him. She didn't remember him. And she had every reason and then some to hate the FBI. But she wasn't like that. She understood that not everyone was the same. That you had to base your judgment of people on facts not preconceived notions.

He had earned her trust and loyalty before. He would just have to do it again. Besides, she had said that he was made of good stuff. And not just good stuff. Pretty good stuff. So here he was. "Hey." She smiled at him and started to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." He didn't hesitate in helping her get comfortable. And once again she felt the electricity curse through her body at his touch. "The doctors said you have amnesia. That you don't remember the past seven and a half years or so."

She nodded, then not able to stop herself, "Who are you? And why are you here instead of someone else? What does whichever agency you are with, why do they care about me? What happened to me?"

"Whoa, there Bones. One question at a time."

"Bones? Who's Bones?" He smiled ad for some reason she felt her insides melting when she saw his dimples.

"That's my nickname for you."

"Why?"

"Because you work with bones and you're very good at it."

"Oh," she nodded then opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"Let me answer your previous questions first before you ask anymore ok?" She nodded her agreement. "First off, my name is Seely Booth. You call me Booth. I work with the FBI." He saw her eyes flash and once again felt pain at what she had been through. And guild. Even though he knew it was illogical—her term—he still felt that he could have prevented everything. He wished he could have.

He held her hand and squeezed it, gently rubbing his hand over hers. "I know about what happened to you in the system."

She met his eyes. "I told you?"

He shook his head. "No and once you got your memory back, we are going to have a talk about WHY you didn't tell me."

Brennen couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly hurt by that. She brushed that aside. It wasn't her fault. Or his. There must have been a reason. She didn't even know who the man was. "Why would I tell you?" He looked even more hurt than before which made her feel guilty. But that was ridiculous.

"Because we're partners Bones. We've been through a lot these past four years. We're supposed to tell each other everything. To trust each other with everything. To protect each other."

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You ran into one of the men who raped you while you were in the system. You recognized him and he was afraid you would tell me. He got the others and—" he stopped.

"Tell me Booth," she insisted calmly.

He gave her a sad smile before speaking, "They held you in the warehouse for nearly a week. They gave you a repeat of what happened to you as a teenager."

"And you blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes, yes I do."

"But why? Booth that isn't logical. If you had known then I could see you feeling guilty but you didn't know. So how is ay of this your fault?"

He couldn't help his chuckle that escaped. She looked at him like he was a little crazy. But it didn't matter. His Bones was in there. He would be ok. He looked away then looked back at her, still massaging her hand. "I don't expect you to understand Bones especially since you don't remember me. Remember us. But I DO feel guilty. I feel guilty whenever something happens to you that I couldn't stop from happening."

"Are we sleeping together?"

"What?!" He stood up. "No. Why would you think that? We're partners Bones. Just partners."

"Partners?"

"We solve crimes together. When a decomposed body is found you determine who killed the victim and how—along with the squints and—"

"Squints? Who are squints?"

"They're your team at the Jeffersonian. You honestly don't remember them?"

"Jeffersonian." She closed her eyes then looked back at him. "I just started working there. I really don't remember much of anyone there. My boss, Doctor Goodwin and a co-worker, Doctor Hodgins."

"Well, Doctor Goodwin is no longer working there. Hodgins still is."

"So we help you solve crimes?"

"Murders yes. You even go interview suspects with me and have been with me for an arrest or two."

"Do I have a gun?"

"What is it with you and guns? No, Bones, you do not have a gun. And you NEVER will have a gun."

"Well, why not? If I go with you to get the bad guys, it would be perfectly logical to have a gun."

"You don't need a gun."

"What about protection?"

"You have me for protection."

"You can't protect me all the time. Look—"

"There she is, arguing with Booth. I knew you'd be back to yourself in no time." The door burst open and everyone came in.

Brennen blinked at the man who came over and gave her a hug. "Who are you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Max turned to Booth. "She's joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking. I don't know—" she stopped when her gaze landed on Kyle. Then her smile got really big. She opened up her arms. "Kyle."

He hugged her immediately, returning her smile. Everyone stared at the PDA that Brennen was so willingly given. After they were done hugging, but not letting go of each other, Booth spoke, "She has amnesia."

"You what?" Angela got out.

"The last thing I remember is October 2001. I guess I've lost seven years."

"Seven years?" Hodgins sputtered.

A nurse came in and started to order everyone out saying that visitor hours were over. There were protests but she held her ground.

"He stays." Brennen looked at Booth. "I don't remember you but something tells me I trust you. I have a lot I need to catch up on."

Booth couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She had chosen him. Even though she didn't remember him, she had chosen him. Even though she remembered Kyle, she still chose him. Maybe there was some hope after all. Maybe she wouldn't end up with Kyle.


	17. Chapter 17

LOVE HEALS 18

The next morning Booth's phone vibrated and he quietly stepped out of the room as to not wake Bones. "Angela."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping peacefully at the moment."

"Does she remember any of us—or anything at all?"

"Not a damned thing."

"What all did you tell her?"

"A little about me and her dad and Russ. But not too much. Her dad being alive and mother dead," he sighed, "It's a lot to take in."

"Max wants to see her."

"I figured he would but it's not a good idea just yet. You know that you can't spring this on her."

"I know. I just wish that there was something that I could do. I hate that my best friend doesn't remember me."

"She only remembers Kyle and a little bit of Hodgins. Her father and Russ," Angela heard him sigh, "She doesn't remember getting along with either of them."

"And she doesn't remember you."

"No she doesn't. Though last night it sure seemed like she knew me. The way she questioned, listened and then pushed my buttons--"

"And I'm sure you didn't push any of hers." At his silence, "Booth…"

"I just want her to remember Angela. What if she doesn't remember?"

"Then we'll have to win her trust all over again. All of us."

"And that will be such a picnic," he grumbled.

"You'd do it Booth. We all would."

"Yes," he agrees as he looked into her room to see her sleeping form. "She's worth it."

"Booth, who had her? I didn't ask before because I was so happy that she was alive and worried about her waking up that I just trusted you and Kyle that the bad guys were thrown in jail. But now that I know she's ok, I want to know. Who did this to my best friend?"

"It's complicated Angela."

"How can it not be complicated? Everything we do and see is complicated."

"But this," he sighed. "It has to do with something she was involved with while in Foster Care. It's not something she talks about."

"She always said that what happened to her in the system was a closed subject. Better forgotten and left in the past. I stopped asking."

"Yeah, well, it's not something she told me about either. Kyle had to fill me in."

"So now you can tell me."

"I can't do that Angela. I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Not you. Not Max. Not Russ. Not anyone."

"Booth."

"She'll tell you enough when she's ready but it's her story to tell. Not mine. You'll have to respect that."

"Ok," she grumbled. "But I don't have to like it."

"She's waking up. I'll talk to you later. And tell Max to hold off for another day or two before he comes to see her. She needs to get used to the fact that he's around."

"Then shouldn't he come and see her now?"

"Not until she knows everything and based on his history of lying to her, the everything had better come from me."

"I hope Mr. Brennen sees it that way."

"Tell him I'll have him arrested if he shows up today."

"You know what he'll say about that, don't you?"

"Good bye Angela." Booth hung up the phone and walked back into Bones' room.


	18. Chapter 18

LOVE HEALS 19

A week had gone by and Brennen still didn't have her memory back. She was, however, being released from the hospital today—so that was a cause for celebration. So when Booth picked her up, he would call the others to let them know that she was up for it and then they would all meet for Sid's for a drink and some pie.

Booth knew Parker was excited to see Bones again. Rebecca was so-so. Booth knew that it wasn't because she disliked her; it was just that Rebecca didn't like the idea of Parker being so attached to another female. Their brief conversation about it had been an eye opener for her in how he felt about the men she dated and had them in their son's life. She had promised to be nicer and not complain so much about the time Parker spent with Bones.

She had also agreed to let Parker attend her celebration party. Parker had wanted to come with Booth to pick Bones up but Booth didn't want her scared because she didn't remember how close she was with Parker. He needed to prepare her. Parker wouldn't understand or be as accommodating as everyone else was with her amnesia.

So here he was, a little bit nervous at picker her up. He walked into her room to find it completely cleaned and clear with Bones not being there. He ran out and grabbed the closest nurse he could find, "Excuse me, the woman that was in that room—could you tell me when she left?"

"Dr. Brennen? She just checked herself out. She left just a minute ago. You may be able to catch her…"

But Booth was already at the elevator. He caught her at the front desk. "Bones."

She turned, surprising herself at how naturally she responded to her so-called partner's nickname for her. "Booth. What are you doing here?"

"You've been released," he said somewhat stupidly.

"I know. That's why I'm here to call for a cab. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, I mean yes—probably," he fumbled as she continued to wait for him to explain. "I came to give you a ride home. And it's a Saturday. I only work weekends when there's a case."

"Oh. You didn't have to though, you know."

"It's what partners do. I'll take your bag." Brennen opened her mouth to argue but then closed it—somehow knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

As they got in his SUV, "There's another reason why I came to pick you up." She looked at him. "The gang's meeting at Sid's-a small restaurant that a friend of mine owns. They'd like you to join them. Of course, if you're not up to it I can call and tell them some other time."

She closed her eyes and didn't speak for the longest time. "They all came to see me you know. Even some of my students. I don't remember any of them." She bit her lower lip. "It's so weird—I don't remember having anyone close to me and all of a sudden I'm surrounded by people that claim to care about me."

"Hey, now. Just a minute there," his hand covered hers. "We don't just claim to care about you. We do care about you. We all love you."

"Love is an emotion that doesn't have any logic behind it. Humans tend to confuse it because of the hormones that--"

"Bones, love just is. Don't need any other explanation, ok?"

"But--"

"So are you up for Sid's or should I call everyone and tell them some other time?"

"I guess I could put in an appearance."

"There is going to be someone else there that didn't come to see you in the hospital."

"Who?"

"My son."

"Parker?" At his look, "you've mentioned him a couple of times."

"I guess I have. You and him are pretty close. He calls you Doctor Bones. He knows that you have amnesia. However, he doesn't quite understand like everyone else does. He may expect you to remember him and won't understand if you don't accept him as you have in the past. He wanted to come see you but I told him it was best to wait to see you until you were out of the hospital. And so Rebecca--"

"Parker's mother."

"That's right. Anyway, she dropped him off at Sid's so he's there."

"She didn't stay?"

"You and Rebecca don't get along that well."

"We don't?"

"Not exactly. It's not that you two hate each other or anything. You just don't like what she puts me through in order to see Parker. And she doesn't like the fact that my partner is a female and spends so much time with our son."

"But yet she was ok with leaving Parker at Sid's for my party?"

"Yes. We had a talk a couple days ago. She's coming around to the fact that you're in my life to stay and you're not a danger to Parker. So, you ok with going to see everyone?"

"And seeing your son."

"Yes, and probably getting hugged to death by Parker."

She looked at him curiously, "How can you be hugged to death?"

"It's a figure of speech Bones."

"A figure of speech?"

"Never mind. Shall we?" He turned off the engine and looked at her.

Suddenly feeling more scared than she had in a long time, Brennen found herself nodding and getting out of the SUV. A moment later Booth was beside her and squeezed her hand. His presence and touch made her feel comforted and safe even more quickly than the fear that crept in a moment earlier.

** The party will be up next. I've had a couple of people suggest that I make Kyle evil. Write and let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

LOVE HEALS 20

*First off, I apologize for taking so long in updating this. I have had a lot going on including a couple deaths, an illness leading to hospitalization and then my computer broke. Sigh So, I have finished the story, I just have to finish typing it up. It'll be another ten chapters, I think. As always, I love getting feedback and am open to ideas/suggestions for future posts.

The story continues at Sid's:

Brennen and Booth walked in and found nearly everyone there. No matter that she didn't remember or recognize most of there, Brennen could tell that they were all very happy to see her. She felt as if she belonged and was an important part of their lives. It was definitly different, weird and uncomfortable and yet it felt good.

Angela--her best friend or so everyone said--did the most talking out of everyone there. They all wanted details on how she was and what she remembered.

Once it had quieted down, Max found his daughter and asked her to sit with him for just a minute. She looked a little uneasy about doing so and he thought she might refuse. However, thankfully, Booth came up and gave her an encouraging smile, whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was, she gave him a smile and then turned her attention back to him while pointing to a table not too far away.

"So what all did Booth tell you about me? About us?"

Brennen thought for a moment before responding, "He let me read articles about you and see your file--the official FBI file as well as his personal one on you. He told me about your trial and how I manipulated the jury in order to get you free. He also told me about mom and how we went to visit her grave and found a dolphin there--something more than evidence. A different kind of evidence than the criminal. He said that he can tell I love you even though I don't show it and that I am still carrying a grudge about you leaving us. Leaving me to end up in the system. He also that you, mom, and Russ all thought that I would be better off in the system. That you had no way of knowing what the foster system was really like. What would happen to me. He also told me that I didn't tell anyone about that--that I don't talk about my time in the system."

"That's an awful lot."

"I'm resilient and it's the truth. As Booth was telling me all of this, parts of it came to me in flashes but it's still not clear yet."

"So," Max took a breath, "not trying to rush you or anything but do you think it would be possible to have dinner or even lunch just the two of us?"

"I don't know..."

"It's just here, you're with your friends and co-workers. I don't, I mean, we won't get a chance to really talk without someone," Max grimaced as he finished his sentence while it was being acted out, "interrupting us by saying they're glad you're OK."

fs


	20. Chapter 20

LOVE HEALS 21

"I can't believe I agreed to have dinner with him," Brennen commented as soon as they got in his car to leave.

"Neither can I. If you had your memory back, you wouldn't have agreed," Booth commented.

"So why did I?"

He shrugged. "If you were anyone else I would say that your near death experience and having to relive some of your teenage years resulted in realizing how short life is and also brought you closer to your memories of being happy that your father was around. But you're not anyone else."

"No, I'm not." She agreed her mind working in many directions. "It will probably be a waste of an evening. We'll fight and I'll blame him for leaving me alone all those years and taking the law into his own hands. My mother could still be alive if they had trusted the law."

"I don't know Bones," he turned onto her street. "But can you really not understand why they didn't trust anyone? Given, you know, what happened to you in the system. You have more reason than anyone I know not to trust the FBI."

"I trust you." Booth blinked. "You look surprised."

"It's just that you don't remember me."

"I know enough."

"Really?" He turned off the engine after he parked. They moved together effortlessly; neither one really aware that they were following a normal routine for unloading the SUB and walking to her apartment, setting the items they were bringing in down, and moving to grab a beer out of her fridge before settling down on her sofa.

"Booth, for every day that I've been in the hospital--awake or not, you have been in my room for at least half of the day. Everything you told me about my past, the others, you and us--what we do and all the situations we've be in...losing Zach, you didn't sugercoat anything. You seem to put me first above everything and anyone else save your son. I can tell I mean a lot to you and I feel safe when I'm with you--because I know you'll look out for me, not that I need you to protect me. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you. Plus, Kyle thinks enough of you otherwise he wouldn't have filled in the gaps about my past."

"Speaking of which, where did he run off to? I noticed him pulling you outside for a couple minutes then you came back alone and he never came back in."

"He decided to go ahead and leave. There was an offer for a job, a promotion in Chicago. He was going to turn it down and stay but I told him not to." A smile played on her lips. "It seems my once crush on him had been reversed. I told him that I thought of him as a brother." Though he was happy Booth couldn't help but grimace at that. That was one thing that was the worst to hear. "I know, I know it was a bit harsh but I said it as diplomatically as I could and he said the same thing to me. Not that I was like his brother of course. He said that I was like a kid sister. And what teenager wants to hear that from her idol? I was more kind than he was," she insisted stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

Booth couldn't help but chuckle. "Settle down there Bones. I didn't mean to get you all riled up on your first day out of the hospital."

Her eyes met his. "Actually, I think you may have done so on purpose."

"And why would I have done that?" he looked at her innocently.

"To get me active so I wouldn't think. You try to get me angry when I'm thinking too much." He raised an eyebrow at her. "In the past couple of weeks anytime you think I'm thinking too much you try to get me angry or enthused in some other topic."

"You do think too much."

"See!" She jumped up.

"What?" He took a sip nonchalantly and looked innocently at her.

"There!" she shook her finger at him. "You didn't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"What I said about getting me angry and distracting me when I think too much--at leas according to you."

"That's because you do have a tendency to over think things."

"Booth!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"

She laughed. "Booth, that did not hurt. I couldn't hurt you with a slap."

"Don't underestimate yourself there Bones. You have a lot of power to you. Sometimes I think you underestimate yourself."

"Do I?" her eyes twinkled. "I would rather think that I came out just right. I know what I can do and I know what I can't--at least partially."

He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "You'll get there Bones--don't fret about it."

"I can't help but think about it Booth. That's who I am. Thinking is what I do. There's just so much I don't remember. That I don't understand."

"Like what?"

"Well," she looked up at him, "us for one."

He tensed slightly. "I thought you said that you trusted me."

"I do but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You said we weren't lovers."

He coughed and removed his arm from her shoulder. "We aren't."

"But why? We work together, have this close--I don't know--" her brows furried together as she struggled for the words. "Friendship, you're good looking, seem to be the perfect alpha male, a type that I usually find myself having a sexual relationship with and yet you claim that we've never had sex. I don't understand why."


	21. Chapter 21

LOVE HEALS 22

"We're partners Bones. We work together. People who work together shouldn't get involved with each other. At least not like that."

"But you and Camille were involved."

His eyes blinked. "How'd you know about that?"

"Angela."

"Angela. Of course," he groaned. "Cam and me together was a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because we got involved enough with each other that we weren't able to do our work properly. We cut corners and compromised work. I got emotional about something and because of that Cam didn't trust her instincts and went ahead with something and it almost cost her her life. No Bones--people who work together shouldn't get involved."

Brennen was silent for a minute. He didn't get up though she could sense that he very much wanted to put some distance between them. She couldn't let him do that. She needed this connection with him. Needed him to stay with her. To put his arm around her. It didn't make any sense whatsoever but she needed him. o she did the only logical thing she could think of at the moment.

She changed the subject. "I had a dream about my mother last night."

"What? Where did that come from?" He was surprised though he knew by now that he shouldn't be at her rapid thinking process.

She placed a hand on his arm and both jumped slightly at the touch although neither would admit it. "You were obviously uncomfortable with the direction our conversation was heading so I decided to switch headlights."

He let out a small chuckle. "Gears Bones, gears."

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"It's called switching gears."

"Oh. Ok."

He watched her eyes process it and store it so she could use it for later. "So," he relaxed and put an arm back around her and felt oddly comfortable as well as pleased that she snuggled in, "what was this dream about your mother?"

She closed her eyes and he could see her/sense her going back to a happier time and place. he wished he could bring that happiness to her. That contentment that she felt when she looked back on her younger days.

"At first it was just a flashback of memories. All of us. Mom. Dad. Me and Russ. Christmases and birthday parties. Playing on the swings. Seeing my parents cuddle and kiss. They were so happy Booth. So much in love. As much anger as I have at them, at my father for his choices, I can't deny that they loved each other. Very much. And they loved us. But none of that changes what happened to me."

"Which he doesn't know."

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"What? Are you nuts?! Hell no. Max would go ballistic. The guys are caught. Besides telling him is not your style. I'd be surprised if you ever hinted at what happened to you with Angela. And she's your best friend."

"I never told you."

"Yes," his thumbs massaged her arm gently. "And that is something we are going to talk about once you get your memory back. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what I'm supposed to protect you from?"

"You don't need to protect me Booth."

"Yes, yes I do," he insisted. "That's what partners do."

"Partners?" she questioned and looked up at him.

A lump formed in his throat as he looked at her eyes. "Partners," he reaffirmed.

She straightened and looked him in the eyes. "You know what my mom told me in my dream?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Not trusting the look in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

* Warning. Explicit sex scene. Only read if you are legal and want to.

LOVE HEALS 23

"She told me," she moved effortlessly so she was now straddling him, "to be happy." Then before Booth could process what she was doing, her arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers in hair and she was kissing him. Really kissing him.

And to his amazement, he was kissing her back. Not only was he kissing her back but he had moved his arms around her waist and moved both of them so they were now laying on top of her on her couch. She bit his lower lip and he opened up his mouth for her. Amazing. The woman really was amazing. So much better than any of his fantasies.

Brennen groaned into him. She had calculated the risk in kidding him--knowing what she did about Cam and his feelings on getting involved with someone whom you worked with. Yet the illogical side of her told her that he cared for her--perhaps even loved her and she had to admit though she couldn't remember him, she was attracted to him. So she had taken a chance.

Luckily it had panned out because here she was, underneath him, her body against him, kissing him with him kissing her back. She could feel his excitement against her. His lips and tongue tasted so good and she wanted more.

Yet somehow she knew she had to let him be in the lead for the moment. She had to hand over control to him. So she whimpered and kissed him, roaming her hands over his body.

He kissed her--a combination of tenderness and the passion that had been building between them. She bit his tongue and he groaned, "You're killing me here Bones."

"What do you think you're doing to me?" She arched her hips up towards him and he pushed them back down almost immediately. "Soon," he promised and started trailing kisses along her face.

Brennen found herself whimpering at the loss of his lips against hers and she could feel his smile against her neck as he worked his way down. "I want you naked beneath me," he growled as he started to unbutton her shirt with his teeth.

"So long as you're naked too." She let out a scream as his mouth closed over her left nipple and began to suck. "Yes," she agreed and shifted to give him more access.

His tongue teased her as did his teeth and lips. His hands moved lower and Brennen thought she would die from the anticipation as he unzipped her pants and slipped his fingers inside. She arched up, wanting to get closer to him.

"You're so wet," he mumbled appreciatively as he felt her curls.

"Only for you," she swore and made a move to remove his jacked.

His fingers pushed in more and as he found her clit, Brennen lost all train of thought and collapsed backwards, closing her eyes and living for the pleasure that he was providing her.

Booth glanced upward as he felt her go limp in his arms. She had her eyes closed and he had never seen her look more beautiful than now--glowing at the ecstasy that he knew he was providing her.

He teased some more with his fingers but feeling her so wet--he knew he had to taste her. So, abandoning her breasts with a promise to himself to come back to them later, he trailed kisses down her stomach, flicked his tongue at her belly button and removed her pants and underwear. Silky and laced though he barely glanced at them, he knew the image of Bones' underwear would be forever etched on his mind.

When his mouth replaced his fingers, Brennen convulsed and arched even closer to him, wrapping her legs around his neck.

A wave of shock and pleasure rippled through them both as she came a couple minutes later. Along with the orgasm, Brennen's mind went through a series of flashes that caused her to bolt straight up.


	23. Chapter 23

* I edited a chapter to make it REALLY short in response to someone's comment about if I could make a chapter any shorter. Yes, yes, I can. Don't worry. 25 will be longer and up by tomorrow.

LOVE HEALS 24

Booth looked up at her and grinned. He started to make a move to kiss her but his pager went off. Then his cell.

"Ignore them," Brennen insisted before claiming his lips. "Make love to me Seeley."

Booth groaned, wanting nothing more; however, the sound of Bones' answering machine tore them both apart.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews so quickly! Here's your reward!

LOVE HEALS 25

"Dr. Brennen, this is Agent Caldwell. I tried to get a hold of you on your cell. And I've also tried to get a hold of Agent Booth. It is very important that one of you get back to me immediately--hello?"

"It's Booth."

Brennen got up and turned off her machine. Her breasts were falling out of her bra and her shirt was basically off. Other than that, she had her heels on and nothing else. Undisturbed by this, she sat next to Booth and waited for him to get off the phone.

When his eyes met hers, she could tell that they were laced with worry. "What is it?"

"James escaped custody." Her eyes flashed, old fear returning for the moment. Booth could see her argue with herself that it wasn't logical to be afraid of him and that being scared wouldn't solve anything. "Do they think he'll come after me?"

"It's a possibility. they're sending over some agents."

"Why? You could stay." Her eyes glazed with the passion that had been fully visible a couple minutes later.

"I don't want to crowd you." That sounded lame even to him. But Booth knew that he had to get out of there. Soon. Because if he didn't, then he would make love to her just like she had begged him to. And that would be a mistake. They were partners. Just partners. It was the only way to protect themselves.

"You won't crowd me Booth. You could never be unwanted with me." She came up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "You know you shouldn't start what you aren't going to finish."

His resolve weakening, Booth felt his arms pull her close as her lips pressed against his.

She carressed his lips with her tongue. "Make love to me Seeley."

"Bones," he groaned pleadingly. "I don't want to take advantage of you..."

"If I thought you were taking advantage of me or I thought you were, you would be on the floor Booth." She broke away from him and stared at him, unwaivering. "Trust me when I say I want this. I want you."

Booth felt chills go up and down his body as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Call them and tell them that I don't need any agents. I've got you." When he opened his mouth to argue, "You're going to to stay outside anyway so you mineswell be comfortable."

"I don't want-"

"I'm not Cam Booth. And you're not anyone else who has left me. We can make this work."

"I just," he groaned as she wrapped her arms around him and he felt her breasts against his chest.

"I'm not going to beg," she purred into him. "But you know what I want."

Booth groaned again, "You've been through so much lately." Why was he fighting this? He had a gorgeous, intelligent sexy woman half-naked--more than in front of him and though she said that she wasn't going to beg that was almost what she was doing. "I don't want to..." his protest died as his lips crashed hers, his senses gone.

All he had was the feeling of her close to him, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He was done fighting. Fighting the logic. Once he came up for air, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

A moment later, the phone was tossed on her floor and he pulled her back to him. "This is so unfair," she groaned as his hands removed the rest of her shirt and started to massage her breasts. "You're still dressed."

"Then let's do something about that, shall we?" In one quick moment he swooped her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

Once he rested her there, Brennen broke apart and looked at him-opening her eyes. His flew open as he felt her stop. "What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you. Something you should know before we make love."

His heart started to pound, worry seeping in. This is what he was afraid of. That she would tell him it was just sex.

If that was the case, then he would have to leave. His body would hate him for all the cold showers that he would be bound to take. However, he couldn't have a one night stand with her. He was already to the point where he couldn't live without her. There was no going back. If she didn't want this to go farther, then he didn't know what he would do. "What is it?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks so much for the reviews!

LOVE HEALS 26

She cupped his face. "Don't worry Booth," she kissed him lightly. "I may be clueless when it comes to a lot of things that are considered normal but not about this. Not about us. What I have to tell you is--I have my memory back. I remember everything. I remember you."

His eyes went wide. "When did this happen?" She blushed. Booth couldn't believe that she was actually blushing. "Bones?" he questioned, forcing her to look at him.

"The memories came in a series of flashes when I came."

Thinking back, realization on that moment came to him. "That's why you bolted up. Because you remembered everything."

She nodded. Slowly getting up on her knees, she looked at him and Booth felt himself go weak with the vulnerability that she was so willing to share with him. Something he knew that she didn't do lightly or very easily.

"I'm tired of being scared and being afraid. Of being alone. I want to be happy Booth. And I want to be happy with you."

"I'm never going to leave you," he swore.

She let out a small chuckle. "You may have to at times. That's part of your job. Just as mine will at times require me to leave you. But we'll always come back to each other."

"We'll always come home to one another."

"Home," she smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Then she was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off as his lips met hers. "Temperance," he sighed into her mouth. She looked at him; he could see the confusion in her eyes. "Bones is my partner. Temperance is my lover."

She smiled into his kiss as her hands moved to his pants. "Booth is my partner. Seeley is my lover."

"Exactly." A groan escaped his mouth as she freed him, holding onto him in the process. He could feel her shaking, knowing that he was shaking too. He felt like he was going to explode. He needed to get a grip. He wasn't a school boy with a girl in the back seat of his pick-up for the 1st time. He was an adult, already with one kid. He shouldn't be fumbling and ready the way that he was.

They both just needed to calm down. He pulled back and kissed her softly. "We have all night. No reason to rush," he murmured.

"I agree." Then she had him on his back and very slowly and deliberately traced hands and lips down his body. He let out a hiss when her tongue teased his right nipple. She let out a gurgle of a laugh when his arms tightened around her. She teased him only going a multimeter of an inch lower every thirty-two seconds--the sniper in him had Booth calculating how long she spent on each piece of his flesh.

Just a little under twelve minutes later, he growled and picked her up-tossing her on her back. "Enough of this," and he plunged right into her.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she began to match his rhythm. Kisses heated and fueled their tempo. Both wanting to go slow and yet the build-up was so much that they couldn't help themselves and it was over quickly.

However quick, it was amazing for both of them and they held onto each other tightly for a couple of minutes regaining their breath before beginning again.


	26. Chapter 26

LOVE HEALS 27

Brennen woke up with a scream and Booth pulled her tightly to him. Realizing after a moment that she was safe, she let herself be held and released the anguish, hurt and anger at what had happened to her and the others.

It was a big release--one that she had kept hidden for far too long deep inside her heart. Booth wasn't sure if she would ever stop. Yet he was grateful that he had earned her trust--that she was willing to be weak in front of him. Though she would consider it weak, he considered her strong and her grieving was something that made her courageous.

Finally she subsided. Wiping the tears from her eyes, looked up at him, kissing him briefly yet tenderly on the lips, whispering a hoarse "thank you" before settling her head on his chest. "I had forgotten completely about what happened. I compartamentalized so much that it just went completely out of my memory. I can't believe I did that. When I ran into James--saw him at the coffee shop, it all came back to me. I was so angry. He must have sensed it. Seen the recognition in my eyes because that's when he pulled out his weapon and threatened the children playing in the street. I didn't trust myself to be fast enough to leave them unscathed so I went with him."

"I just let him take me. I figured I would be able to get away from him once we were alone but he drugged me with something as soon as we got in the car. When I came to I was already in that place in chains and had already been beaten and raped at least once while I was out..."

Booth's arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead. "I would do anything to take that away from you."

"I know you would. But you can't. No one can. I just have to deal with it."

He pulled her up so they could see each other's eyes. "I am not going to push you. When you're ready to talk I'll be here to listen. But you can't hold it inside forever. It'll destroy you."

"I know."

"And nothing that happened to you or to anyone else is your fault. You sacrificed yourself for those children. That's something you should be very proud of. And you fought even when you were drugged up, you fought. So don't go blaming yourself or feeling guilty about anything. You did the best that you could do. K?"

She nodded slightly as he kissed her nose. Leaning back to rest on her head on his shoulder she whispered quietly, "Thank you."

"I'm always gonna be here for you Bones. Always."

He kissed her forehead. She turned so she was on her side and looked at him. Her mind working and accepting her release and his words, now ready to move on to something else. "We have the rest of the day off don't we?"

"Well, it is Sunday--I have church in a couple of hours."

"At eleven, right?" He nodded. "You have just over three hours," she slid her hand under the covers and slowly and deliberately moved it lower. "Think of anything that we can do in the mean time?"

He let out a quick in take of breat as she reached her target. Grinning, he moved closer to her. "No, not a thing. Maybe you can show me what you have in mind."

"Maybe I will."

-----------------------------------

Two more chapters with just the two of them, then church and an update with Angela, then disaster strikes....Stay tuned! And keep up the reviews. Love 'em and appreciate 'em!


	27. Chapter 27

I messed up on the chapter numbers. Also thanks for all the reviews-much appreciated!

CHAPTER 27.5

Then she let go and brought her hands to his chest, pushing him backside on the bed and moved her legs over him. This way she was sitting on top of him, straddling him. She lowered her hands slowly, massaging as she went before guiding him ever so slowly inside of her. Once he was inside, Brennan moved her hands back to his chest and shoulders, holding on as he thrusted—matching her thrusts.

Booth brought his hands up her legs slowly, appreciating how smooth they were before coming up to cup her breasts. As his thumbs teased her nipples and he cupped her breasts in his palms, Brennan threw back her head and closed her eyes. Her lips parched open and she let out a groan as she road him harder.

Booth let go of her left breast and slid his hand down her back and settled on her hip, urging her roughly to keep going.

Then she found her hands coming up. Up toward his face, his lips-so good. They felt amazing as he sucked her fingers. His tongue doing wonderful things to them. She wanted that tongue on hers. Coming upright, she moved her hands behind his head and urged him to sit up.

Their mouths met urgently and she bit his lower lip to gain entrance. Booth swept his tongue forward—pushing hers back into her mouth so he could taste her. So he could possess her more. He had to know every inch of her. He had to worship her body. Her body…speaking of which, he could feel her breasts.

Her tight and erect nipples against his chest. Slowing his tempo down, Booth pulled away from her mouth and captured her right breast in his mouth. Brennan groaned and pulled him closer to her. His tempo was slow but sensual and Brennan loved it. She loved the feel of him against her, inside her. She arched up a bit and put her hands in his hair, drawing him closer as if that was possible.

Riding each other, they took their pleasure and gave it as well. Pretty soon, they were begging one another to hurry up. Finally, she started to lean back and Booth had to pull her towards him as she fell backwards so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Well Temperance," he grinned into her. "I think we spent a good two and a half hours of the time we had to waste."

"Mmmmm," she groaned and started to nibble on his neck.

"Temperance, I have to shower."

"You want me to join you?"

His eyes flashed with heat. "Next time," he promised and kissed her nose quickly before hopping out of bed.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"Great. I'll talk to you later then. Ok, bye."

"And who was that?" Booth came into her dining area as she hung up the phone. Brennan's eyes shone as she handed him a coffee mug to go. "Angela. She's coming over. Uh, Booth," she sort've lowered her eyes then looked back up. "Not to you know—but is--"

He was tempted to let her ask for help but knowing how hard this entire experience was for her, Booth smiled and kissed her forehead. "There are a couple of agents outside."

"Thank you." Then she straightened and started to push him out the door. "So, shouldn't you be on your way to mass?"

"Trying to get rid of me, are you Bones?"

"You know better than that—but you did say that you wanted to go and I wanted to take a shower before Angela gets here. Unless of course," she untied her robe, "you'd like to join me?"

The rope to her robe didn't reveal much by being undone but it was enough for Booth, making his breath hiss. "Easy Bones, I have enough I have to go to confession for. I don't need something else."

"Until next week." She moved slowly towards him, sliding the robe off of her shoulders.

"Bones," he groaned as her lips met his. Logically he knew what she was doing. She saw being afraid as a weakness and wanted to get away, forget that she had appeared to be so weak in front of him. He knew that it would take some time but he was determined to show her that it was a strength to ask for help—not a weakness. So he kissed her back for a moment, letting her feed off of his strength. He bit her lower lip and backed away as the doorbell rang. "It's probably Angela."

She nodded. "I'll be in the shower." Knowing he was watching her, Brennan found herself putting a little sway in her step and when she picked up her robe, she bent down slowly and deliberately. She was tempted to look back at him but knew not doing so would be that much more effective. So she walked completely back to her room and left Booth to get the door.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"Hey—Booth," Angela's eyes came together.

"Angela." He opened the door for her to come in.

"Just stopping by?"

"Actually leaving. For mass." Then he pulled her closer to him. "James escaped custody last night."

"The agent who had Brennan?" Booth nodded. "Then why are you going to mass?" Her eyes narrowed in accusation.

"Will you relax? I'm not going. Just pretending to go. You know Bones."

"Yeah, I know how Brennan is. But you normally don't let that get in your way in protecting her."

"Give the circumstances, I'm sort've giving this one to her."

"You mean her memory?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That my memory is back." Brennan stepped out into the living room.

"That was a quick shower," Booth commented.

"I had no motivation for it to be a long one," her eyes swept his. Booth gulped.

Angela opened her mouth at Brennan's statement about having her memory back but closed it—watching the exchange intensely.

Knowing the way Angela's mind works and having no desire to be around for her inquisition, Booth rushed out, "I gotta go," fleeing out the door.

"Hey Angela," Brennan greeted. When she didn't get a response, "what?"

Angela didn't move. Just folder her arms and looked at her intently. "Speak."

"About what?"

"Oh no," Angela came towards her. "That won't work with me. Perhaps if you didn't have your memory back but you do—which by the way, why didn't you tell me that you had it back when we talked on the phone?"

"I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want Booth to overhear us talking. I knew you would want details."

"Yes. Yes, I want details. Especially about that little exchange I saw between the two of you just now. You were flirting with him when you said that you didn't have a reason for your shower to be a long one. If I didn't know better, I would say that you invited him in the shower with you and that he refused." At her silence, Angela squeaked. "OMG, something did happen between the two of you!" Brennan covered her ears. "I want all the details. Couch. Now."

"Well, we started talking about my memory and how confusing it was for me last night after the party at Sid's. How there was a lot I didn't understand. Booth asked me to give him an example. So I did. I told him I didn't understand why we weren't lovers."

"What?! OMG, how did he react to that?"

"The usual way whenever I talk about sex with him," Brennan shrugged, "backing away. But even though I didn't remember him, I knew I didn't want him to leave. So I changed the subject. I told him about a dream I had and I used that dream explanation to make a move on him. He fought it for awhile but I eventually convinced him to go a little farther than we had before. Then he-," she smiled, "Let's just say he has a lot of skill with his fingers."

"He gave you an orgasm?"

"Several as a matter of fact." Her eyes glazed as she remembered. "But that first orgasm, when I came—Angela, it was so sudden but memory came back just like that."

"You got your memory back when Booth caused you to cum. That is so totally wicked."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have guessed it by the way he reacted though. I did finally get him to understand that though I may be clueless on a lot of things, that taking it to the next level of our relationship I was not. That I knew and understood that it wasn't just sex. That it could never be just sex between us. And he called me Temperance most of the night. Temperance is his lover, Bones is his partner," she smiled happily and Angela couldn't help but grin at the way her friend was glowing.

"So now the two of you…"

"We're together but I'm still learning what that means. I just know that we're together. We belong together," she affirmed.

"Oh Brennan, I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

"Me too." Brennan smiled then faltered. "How do you think Cam will feel?"

"About the two of you? That's so unlike you to be worried about her feelings." Brennan straightened and Angela held out her hand. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing honey. It's just you usually just pass by things and are fine with the facts of life being how they are. Frankly, I'm surprised that she entered your mind at all. Especially since it was so long ago that they were together."

"We briefly talked about her last night," Brennan admitted. "How going out with her was a mistake in Booth's mind. Dating someone you work with. That she almost died. He still blames himself for rushing her."

"As he should always take part of that blame. But it's also on her for not following her instincts. You wouldn't have compromised that—especially given that psycho's history. And it's mainly that psycho's fault anyway. So don't let that bother you. Or him. And as far as Cam's feeling on the two of you finally getting together, she'll say something about its goddamn time and move on. That's it. Don't worry about it."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Angela. Somehow you do always make me feel better."

"Just not the way Booth does."

"Or the way Hodgins does for you."

"Wow. Kill joy right there. We are talking about you and Booth. Not mine and Hodgins failed attempt at being happily ever after."

"Right. How could I forget?" Brennan smiled at her friend. "Although--" the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"Don't even think about finishing that thought," Angela warned as she got up to get the door.

Brennan sighed as she got up to get another drink.

Angela opened the door smiling, "How may we help you today?" expecting to see one of the agents on duty.

"Move inside and don't scream," was directed at her along with the clicking of a gun at her head instead.


	30. Chapter 30

This is a short one, I know but I don't want to spend too much time with James here. He'll be gone in another three chapters. Promise. 

CHAPTER 30

Angela backed up. "Easy there. Are you sure you got the right place pal? I've never seen you before."

"But I've seen you Miss Montenegro. And I know that Dr. Brennan is here." He kicked the door shut. "Lock it."

"James." He turned and grabbed Angela, gun to her head. "Come slowly towards me Tempe and I promise I won't hurt your friend…" his gun trailed her hair "too much."

"Run Bren."

James laughed. "Brave words Miss Montenegro. If only you knew what I did to Tempe here then you wouldn't speak. Because, unless Dr. Brennan does exactly as I say, you will participate just like she did." Then before either could react, he injected Angela with something and Brennan watched with horror as she collapsed to the ground.

James pointed the weapon at her. "Now it's just the two of us."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Brennan crossed her arms and looked at him. "You have to know that this won't do anything for you. Booth will find you just like he did last time. There's nothing that you can do to prevent that." She was determined not to show how scared she really was.

"Shut-up!" He pointed the gun at her. "Booth won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon. This is all your fault. I could have retired and lived happily and somewhat richly if it hadn't had been for you."

"You're the one who kidnapped and raped me. That's on you. Not me. I had nothing to do with your sick compulsions."

"Enough!" He took a step toward her, hating how much he still wanted her. "If I have to go down, then I'm taking you with me, got it?"

"Want to make a bet?" she stared at him, refusing to back down even though inside Brennan knew her knees were about to give way any moment. "Booth will find you no matter where you go and when he does," she shrugged. "Well, I'd hate to be in your socks."

"What?" he did a double take at her choice of words then shook himself back to the moment. "I told you I've taken care of Agent Booth."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. There will be a time when you realize that I am telling you the truth. Then I'll have you begging me for mercy."

"Never."

"Bedroom. Now."

"You're going to have to make me go in there with you."

Without hesitating, James pointed the gun at Angela's unconscious body on the floor. "Move or I will put a bullet in her stomach that way you can watch her die slowly knowing that it was your fault. Knowing that you could have prevented her rather painful and rather senseless death."

Brennan hated that he knew exactly which buttons to press but did has he requested, sending a silent plea for Booth to get there soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Max decided that he would surprise his daughter with lunch. He knew that he was pushing it slightly—ok, a lot as she didn't remember him or anyone else for that matter. But dammit he had almost lost her again and he didn't plan on wasting anymore time gaining back her trust and love—the love part he knew would be easier—she proved that she loved him though she hadn't said it yet. The liking and trust would take time.

So here he was. Hoping to accomplish the impossible. He pulled in and noticed Booth's SUV.

The man wasn't in love with his daughter. Bull shit. No one would take that many chances, cut that many rules, jeopardize their career that often if they weren't in love. Perhaps he could do something to shake things up again. Get the stubborn agent and his equally stubborn daughter to admit they were in love.

Sighing, Max got out of his car and was about to go in when he noticed some type of liquid dripping from Booth's car. It hadn't been raining and his curiosity being what it was, he took a closer look. It was blood, dripping out the door.

He opened the unlock door to find Booth slumped backwards, unconscious, with a bullet in his chest.

*He'll be ok-I promise!


	32. Chapter 32

*Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm in the Army and am on tour. I appreciate the reviews!

Chapter 32

Brennen waited for James' next move as she entered her bedroom-willing Angela to wake up and make a quick getaway. She felt her heart pounding. She knew what he was capable of. But there was no one else around. No one that could get hurt. Add to that, she wasn't drugged and she knew that she would die before letting him touch her.

He entered slowly and Brennan could see the sweat dripping off his face. She smiled inwardly. He was nervous. He was scared. He had nothing left to lose. He was desperate and desperate men were dangerous—but they also didn't have a plan. She could tell he was nervous and trying to think.

That was a positive thing-she was smarter than him. Therefore, she would come up with a plan. A plan that would get her and Angela-if she already wasn't-free. She would do it before James figured out his next step.

Smiling again, softly, she straightened her shoulders a little and felt her heart slow down—knowing she would get out of this alive. Knowing she had Booth out there. She would fight and plan to get to him. There was no alternative.

"Get here quick!" Max hung up the phone. While there was blood coming out of Booth's body, it wasn't much. And Max had seen enough bullet wounds to know that there should be more blood.

He opened up Booth's jacket and grinned-he had been wearing a vest. Good man. But where was the blood coming from? He looked around, eyes searching quickly, hands feeling for blood till he found it-his head.

Booth had cut his head on something. What—at the moment he couldn't determine and frankly didn't care. He shook him and slapped him till he came to.

"Wha-at's going on?" He slurred, eyes coming open. "Max?"

"Oh hell, you've been drugged. You're going to be no help to my daughter now."

"Wait!" Booth's arm stopped him from leaving. "Bones is in trouble? I have to get to her."

"Booth you are in no position-" Max started but Booth wasn't paying any attention.

Still dazed but gaining focus, he pushed Max out of the way and got out of his SUV. "You don't understand—James escaped—you don't know what he did to her. What he's capable of."

"It doesn't matter what he did or what' he's capable of. He hurt my daughter. That is enough for me."

"Max. Mr. Brennan, listen to me. You are a civilian. C-i-l-i-v-i-a-n. You can't go gung ho in there no matter your intentions or reasons. You have to trust me."

"Trust you—you can barely walk."

"Bones is in trouble. I will get her. You wait here for help. You did call 911 when you found me?" Max nodded. "Then the best thing you can do is to stay here and let me go get Bones. She'll be fine. I give you my word."

Max watched as Booth staggered to the apartment building. Every instinct in his bones was telling him to go after him. Every instinct but one. That one was telling him to listen to Booth—that though he was drugged, he would fight tooth and nail to keep his daughter from harm.

Booth knew what Tempe had gone through and even with her amnesia, she appeared to trust him. So Max would wait till the cops got here and then he would go in. He would find her. He would make sure his daughter was alive and safe. No matter her protests. Yes, he would wait another couple minutes—screw that. Booth had been shot. Max was going in.

Angela stirred but didn't have the strength to get up. She glanced around—she was still in Brennan's kitchen/dining area-she just didn't know exactly where Brennan was and whoever the wan was that had come here. She was able to figure out that it was James—but why he had kidnapped her best friend in the first place was still a mystery but what could she do to help?

There had to be something though for the life of her she couldn't think what—she couldn't move. Whatever James had pricked her with was definitely working. She knew she hadn't been out that long—focusing on the clock she could see that it hadn't been that long since she had arrived and Booth had left.

Booth. He said that he was going to watch the building. So if he was—where was he? Maybe waiting for backup? Maybe Bren and James left. Maybe Booth followed them.

His first priority would be Brennan. Angela took no offense to that. She knew especially after what had happened between then last night that Booth wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not that he would before anyways but now, now that there was something there. Now that they had admitted and acted on their feeling for each other—he would keep her safe.

Then they would come back for her. Smiling slightly, Angela closed her eyes and let herself drift back to sleep confident that everything would be alright.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Booth's mind was whirling. He didn't know exactly what was going on—he vaguely remembered Clint bringing him some coffee though he knew Clint. He trusted Clint. He hated to think that the man had betrayed him and Bones. Bones. He couldn't think about Clint right now.

He had to concentrate on Bones. He had to get to her. If he had been drugged and shot—good thing he had his vest on—then there was only one reason. And that was that James was there. With Bones and Angela. Angela didn't have a clue as to what kind of monster James was and Booth was pretty sure that unless necessary, she would never know. Bones would never tell her.

He was pretty sure the only reason he knew was because Kyle had told him. Even though she said that she had blocked it all out—opening up about that kind of stuff wasn't Bones' style. Which was alright. It wasn't his either.

Booth called on God and his training to fight off the drugs and pain and held his weapon as he walked-more like ran into Bones' building. He got to her hallway and tried the door quietly—it was locked. Knowing that if he busted the door open, he could alert James that he was there and with no back up, he pulled out his wallet, then credit card and proceeded to pick the lock.

Slowly, he pushed his way in and saw Angela on the floor. He rushed to her and relaxed when he found a pulse and no blood.

He heard a crash and looked up. It sounded like it came from the bedroom. Something caught his eye behind him and without hesitating Booth turned and aimed his weapon. Then he cursed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that Angela? I came to save my daughter of course."

"I told you to stay downstairs and outside. To wait for back up."

"Well, obviously I didn't. I'm here now. So what's the plan to save my daughter?"

Booth grunted incoherently then an idea came to him. "Sorry about this Mr. Brennan but you'll thank me later." Then before Max could tell his intentions, Booth knocked him out cold, sending him to the floor. Quickly Booth hid behind the dresser and waited.

Hearing the noise, James cocked his gun and pointed to the window escape. "Out now. Time for games is past."

"That was Booth you know," Brennan taunted. "Though I don't know why he was so clumsy as to make some noise. But he'll be here any second now."

"For the last time, Agent Booth is not going to rescue you. Not now or ever. Want to know why?" He smirked at her. "Because I killed him. I put the bullet in him myself. Now out the--"

The gun fell from his grip as he staggered backwards after Brennan hit him in the jaw. She then did a round house causing him to fall against her mirror. Crashing it to pieces.

Without hesitating, Brennan picked up his gun and fired—hitting him on the shoulder. Her door busted open and Booth came running in. Unable to control herself, Brennan dropped the gun and ran over to him—wrapping her arms around him, tears falling.

Booth assessed quickly that James wasn't going anywhere and lowered his weapon, holding Brennan close. "Hey now, it's ok."

"He said he killed you. That he shot you--"

"Hey, I'm ok. I was wearing my vest. He didn't do any serious damage."

"I didn't think about what could happen-when he said he killed you—I just attacked him."

Booth led her to her bed and they both sat down. "I'm ok Bones, I'm ok." He rested his head against hers.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere. For a long time." He kissed her lips softly. "Are you ok? He didn't--?"

Brennan shook her head. "No there wasn't enough to drug me." She shot up. "Angela! He drugged her--"

"Relax. I'm sure she's going to be ok. She wasn't bleeding anywhere and she had a pulse. The paramedics are probably taking her and your father to the hospital."

"My father?" Her brows came together in confusion.

"He found me drugged and passed out—woke me up. I guess he was on his way to see you when he noticed my SUV. He didn't stay outside like I told him to and I didn't have time or the inclination to explain James to him so I knocked him out."

"James," Brennan turned to watch him be led out by some other feds. One agent caught both of their eyes. "We're going to need statements from both of you."

"Finish up in here as fast as you can," Booth ordered. "We'll be outside in a couple of minutes." The agent looked like he was going to argue but after a glare from both he nodded, leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Brennan turned her attention back to Booth. "How did he manage to drug you and shoot you?" Booth growled and pulled out his phone. "Booth?"

"Give me a minute Bones. Hey. I need you to check on Cline and—what? You sure? Yes. Thank you." He hung up and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Cline is dead and so is his partner, Walsh. Both shot in the head. Cline brought me my coffee, which was drugged."

"Which means--"

"One or both of them had to be involved with James escaping and coming here."


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the reviews! So grateful!

Chapter 34

Brennan held Booth's hand as they walked into her living room-filled with feds. The one who had left them earlier in her room waved them over. "Can we make this quick?" Booth asked—more like demanded. "We want to get to the hospital to see her father and Angela."

The man nodded. "I just have a couple of questions and then you can come to headquarters and finish the report yourself." They started to sit down but he stopped them. "This won't take that long." He handed Booth a pad of paper and a pen. "You know what I need."

"I don't understand," Brennan said. "Why are you being so nice?"

"The director ordered us to Dr. Brennan. He's at the hospital."

"What about Cline and Walsh? Any idea how or if they were involved?" Booth asked as he wrote.

"Not yet. You know these things take time. But we'll handle it."

"I want to be kept appraised of what's going on."

"Agent Booth…"

"I got shot and they are dead. Things could have gone much worse for Bones and Angela if Max Brennan didn't show up. We all deserve to know if Cline and Walsh were involved or innocent scapegoats. And so do their families. You WILL keep us informed, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Booth handed him the note pad and pen. "We'll be at headquarters later. Let's go Bones."

"Geez Booth. Though I agree with you about finding out about your two co-workers, you were a little harsh with that Agent. He was just doing his job."

"Just doing his job—I know that Bones. I just," he sighed, "when it comes to you, I get a little protective, all right?"

She smiled at him. "I know. And I admit I occasionally find it attractive. But I'm not so sure that other people do."

"Screw other people."

"No--" Whatever she was going to say, Brennan lost her train of thought—her focus rather as Booth's lips came crashing down on hers.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

She opened immediately for him and met his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned—bringing him closer to her.

They were in her elevator but neither cared that the door could open any moment. "I am so glad you are OK-that he didn't hurt you again." His mouth left hers and started to nibble on her neck.

"No scars this time-physical or emotional," she replied bringing her hands to the back of his head, urging him closer and lower.

"I wish I could take that away from you."

"You're doing a pretty good job of making me forget," she breathed sharply as his hands cupped her breasts. "Yes," she pleaded as he unbuttoned her shirt and moved his hands inside her bra—finding and tweaking her nipples in an exotic rhythm. She leaned her body against him.

"Seely," she gasped as he thrust her so she was pinned between the back wall and him-and his erection pressing into her.

"Yes Temperance?" he teased, his lips slowly leaving her shoulder to her breasts and nipple, replacing his fingers.

She shuddered into him—tempted to let him have his fun. But there would be time for that later—now she needed him. She brought her hands to his zipper and freed him then lowered her pants.

"In a hurry are we there Temperance?" his voice husky he stopped sucking and glanced up at her.

"You are too," she grinned and brought his head up for a kiss as he pushed himself into her. There tongues crashed and fought with each other, occasionally stopping to graze over lips and teeth as they thrusted into each other finding a quick rhythm then slowing down and back to fast-paced again.

When at last they came—amazingly and gloriously in sweat—they came together. Though she was leaning against the wall, Brennan still relied on Booth's arm to hold her up and she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

"That," she sighed "was amazing."

"Mmmmm," he mumbled in response—not really having any sense to make an intelligent or witty comment in return. Their breathing slowed and the first one to realize where they were and what they had just done. "Booth," she pushed him away a little bit more roughly than she had intended and pulled up her pants.

He looked at her slightly confused until he heard a ding. Quickly and biting a curse, he spun around, pressing the close door button while pulling up his pants. "Bones?"

"I'm good."

He let out a sigh and released the button. As a couple came on, they rushed out—only to find they were on the tenth floor.

"Stairs." They both agreed at the same time.

Booth drew in a breath as she whizzed past him-a tiny switch in her shoulders as she walked past the only indication that she was affected by what happened. If he had been anyone else, he would have missed it. If he had been anyone else, he wouldn't be with her. Thank God he wasn't.

Once the cold air hit them as they walked outside, Booth let out a hiss.

"What is it?" Brennan immediately looked at him.

"Nothing, it's fine." Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw the bullet hole in his chest.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

"I can't believe I forgot about you being shot."

"It's really no big deal Bones. The vest stopped the bullet. It just grazed it a little."

"It is a big deal Booth," she led him to her car. "You are going to get checked out once we get to the hospital. I'll check on Angela and my dad then I'll be back to hear what the doctors say about you."

"Bones…"

"No arguments Booth."

Her voice was stern and determined. Booth knew he wouldn't get her to budge so he got in the car. "Alright," he conceded, "so long as you get checked out too."

"I told you—he didn't touch me."

"Humor me on this please Bones."

"A partner thing?" She turned to look at him.

"No," he covered her right hand with his left. "A lover-a boyfriend thing."

"Oh." She went silent and he could see her fighting her blush, argue, and yet she stayed silent for a long moment. "Just because we're together now, doesn't mean I still can't take care of myself."

"I never said it didn't. Just let me worry about you every now and then ok? It makes me feel good to know I can provide and protect my woman," he grinned at her knowing what her response would be. He wasn't disappointed: a rolling of the eyes followed by, "You are such an alpha male."

"The best, you know."

"The best," she agreed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. "We'll go get you checked in. I'll see my father and Angela and then have a doctor look me over."

"I'm going to ask Angela if you had a doctor check you out."

"What?" she feigned innocence, "you don't trust me?"

"On not being stubborn and admitting you need help every now and then? No way."

She stopped and looked at him just before they entered. "I need you. Everyone else—everything else is going to take time."

"I know," he cupped her face. "And I'll be right her supporting you and encouraging you every step of the way."

"Shoving is more like it."

"If I didn't 'shove' you every now and then Bones, you wouldn't feel challenged enough. You know it drives you. You know you like it."

"I guess," she pretended to pout.

"That doesn't work on me. You know I can see right through you. You're a bad liar. Which," he rushed, "is a very good thing. I can always tell what you want."

"Oh really?" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do I want now?"

"You may," he moved his head closer to hers so he was a centimeter away from touching her lips with his own. "Have to"—his breath causing her spine to shiver—"give me a hint."

"A hint?" she asked softly and a little breathless.

"Yeah, a small one. I'm a smart guy you know. I'll figure it out." Without a word, she licked her lips, keeping her eyes focused on him. He had meant to tease her by getting so close to her without actually touching her. But it seemed that once again she had turned the tables on him.

For as soon as her tongue left her mouth he knew he was a goner—he would be the one to make contact. He had a feeling that this game of making the other sweat and make the first contact would be one they would play and never declare a winner till the day that they died. And he was fine with that.

Still, he clenched his hands, bringing them down. Then as she licked her lips—they were so close he could almost taste her tongue. That was it. She had won this round.

She smiled at him, knowing she had won the battle this time. He didn't give her much of a chance to gloat for his lips crashed hers and he unclenched his fists, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She greedily opened her mouth for him and entangled her fingers in his hair.

A cough interrupted them and they turned slowly to see Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Caroline and her father. Caroline and Angela both had smiles on their faces.

"Now that was much better than two Christmas' ago."

Angela's eyes widened. ""What?! You guys have kissed before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Apparently it was no big deal," Sweets grinned boyishly. "They both said it was like kissing family."

"What!" Angela practically shrieked. "He knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It was really no big deal Angela. Caroline had us kiss under the mistletoe because she was feeling puckish. It was her condition for getting my dad and Russ Christmas while they were in jail."

Both Cam and Angela's eyes widened, smiled, smirked, whatever you want to call it with appreciation for Caroline. "That is brilliant." "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Sorry to interrupt her," Max burst in. "But you have your memory back?" He looked at Brennan hopefully yet somewhat scared too.

"Yes, since last night." A blush creeped up as she remembered.

"What did I miss?" Hodgins whispered to Angela.

"I'll fill you in later," she promised quietly knowing certain details she would never tell but others…well Hodgins wouldn't tell anyone, he would love the irony of the situation and she knew Bren wouldn't care. Booth on the other hand…well, that was why she would keep her mouth shut about any particulars.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

"Well, that's hardly the point," Max huffed.

"We'll have to deal with all this later. Booth was drugged and shot," Brennan insisted a tad frustrated. "He needs to get checked out." She hugged Angela. "I'm glad you are ok. I'll call you later." Then she led Booth into the hospital before anyone else could protest.

Three hours later, they were back at Booth's apartment. They had stopped at the store so she could pick up a couple of things though she didn't need much. They would stop at her apartment and get more later.

Booth got they both a beer and they sat down, waiting for pizza to arrive. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad it's all over."

"Me too. Bones," he said after a moment.

"Mmmm?"

"I don't want to rush you or anything but I was wondering if you wanted to stay here—I know you're going to stay here while your place gets cleaned up. But I was thinking a little more permanent."

"Are you asking me to move in with you Booth?"

"Yes," he said a bit softly.

She smiled at him. "I apprec--"

He broke away from her and grabbed her shoulders. "There is no appreciation going on here Bones. I'm not asking for appreciation. I'm asking you to move in with me because I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to be the last person I see before I fall asleep and the first person I see in the morning when I wake up. That is what I want. No appreciation. Yes or no."

"I've never lived with anyone before Booth. I don't know how to."

"You'll have me to teach you."

"What about Parker?"

"What about Parker?"

"Aren't you worried about what he might think—what kind of example would be if we were to live together and we weren't married?"

"You don't believe in marriage."

Brennan blinked at him. "You don't mind not getting married?"

"I admit I always imagined myself settled down with a wife and more kids-brothers and sisters for Parker one of these days. But I know it's not what you want. I'll take you any way I can get you. And if that means living in sin, so be it. I do enough good—we do enough good—God owes us to be happy. And Parker already considers you family."

Brennan grabbed his face and kissed him gently. "I love you, you know that?"

He kissed her again—a little bit more urgently. "So does this mean you'll move in with me?"

"It means I'll think about it. Eventually yes. Now—I don't know. I need time to get used to this. Though Seeley? She asked a bit shyly.

"Mmmm?" his voice was slightly disappointed even though he knew he shouldn't be. She couldn't be rushed. He knew that. Still…

"Someday—in the future—sooner rather than later, I hope, I have a feeling. Something I can't explain. But I believe I would be happy to be your wife. And to give Parker some brothers and sisters." He grinned so big Brennan had to stifle a laugh. Then he got off the couch and picked her up, swirling her around. "Booth!" she shrieked but willingly and gladly met his lips in a kiss.

The kiss soon became so heated that Brennan felt herself go weak in the knees. Fortunately, Booth had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

"Bed," she insisted hoarsely.

"You won't get any complaints from me." Then in one quick sweep, Booth had her in his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids. "You don't know how long I've wanted, imagined you here in my bed like this."

His mouth moved to her nose, her cheeks, gently her lips then her chin and settling on the base of her throat.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," she managed in breathy gaps as his hands moved to remove her of her clothing. After a moment of regaining her senses, Brennan moved her hands to quickly shed him of his clothes.

"I'm ready for you," he rasped out. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"Don't." She brought his lips back to hers. "There will be time for slow later."

His hands moved on both sides of her to support himself as he entered her. She thrusted to meet him but decided that she wanted to be in control. So breaking contact slightly, she moved so he was beneath eh. His hands immediately went to her breasts, teasing her already erect nipples. She rode him as he teased her—the more slowly, teasingly he went with his fingers, the harder and faster she moved her hips.

A couple minutes later, Booth decided that his hands had had all the fun and he sat up bringing his mouth to replace his hands.

Before he got there, Brennan knew his intention and brought her hands around the back of his neck and into his hair, urging him closer. As his tongue teased her, Brennan felt herself come closer to the breaking point.

"So close,"" she pleaded and after a couple minutes of feasting, Booth flipped her back over so he was now on top of her. He made sure she got her release before he did and a moment later he was completely and utterly satisfied.

"I love you," he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too Booth. The rest will come. For now, let's get some sleep knowing that tomorrow we'll wake up together and go to sleep together and the next day will be the same."

"That's enough."

"For now," she smiled into him.

"For now," he grinned and they both closed their eyes—happy and satisfied with what the future would bring them.

Author's note: I apologize for the time that it took to get this up. This is where I planned on finishing it; however, I did get some requests for Brennan to open up to Angela and Booth as well as some more Max. So let me know if you want more. If I get enough, I'll write some more. Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

So, thanks to reviews and encouragement, I am adding more to this. Let me know when you've had enough! Thanks so much!

Chapter 38

That weekend Brennan found herself having dinner with her father. Booth was supposed to be joining them—along Parker but they were running late. Rebecca apparently—according to a text Booth sent her—was in one of her moods. But they would be there as soon as they could. That was nearly twenty minutes ago.

So here she found herself alone with a man she had very confusing thoughts about although she knew she loved him in a way. Love. She was still getting used to that concept. Hopefully it wouldn't take her too long to get used to it.

But at least, as Booth often told her, she was making an effort at it and she was improving. She smiled thinking of him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You smiled just now," Max replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Booth."

"I'm glad you two finally admitted to your feelings for one another."

"Don't start dad. You sound like Angela."

"Well, she had a good point you know."

"We took our time getting to know each other—to trust each other. Both of us have been hurt in the past. Everything that is meant to happen will eventually happen. And it did with us."

"So what about giving me some grandchildren?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You already have grandchildren."

"Babies. I want baby grandchildren. Russ didn't know Amy and the girls when they were babies." He leaned forward. "It'd be nice for Parker to have brothers and sisters living close by."

"Brothers and sisters? As in plural in each? You're getting a little carried away there dad."

"So what if I am? You can't blame me for wanting the best for my baby girl, now can you?"

"You can continue to hope and dream then. I can't stop you. Booth and I are fine the way we are."

"I didn't--" Max stopped and stood up. "Booth, hey Parker—how are ya doin?" He lowered his hand so Parker could give him a high five.

"Sorry we're late." Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek.

"Not a problem. We did order appetizers but wanted to wait on you for dinner. What do you think you're going to have?" Max turned his attention back to Parker.

"Pizza!"

"Pizza?" Max pretended to be offended. "In a place like this? What about fish? Lobster? You see that tank over there? It's full of lobsters that you can eat."

"Cool. Can I take a look?"

"If it's ok with your dad."

"Can I dad please?"

"Yes, can he dad, please?" Max held an innocent face.

"Go," Booth tried not to laugh. "Just stay with Mr. Brennan."

"Yep. Come on Mr. Brennan, let's go!" Parker grabbed Max's hand and led him off.

Brennan leaned into Booth and watched her father and Parker look at the lobsters. "He's great with Parker."

"Yeah, he is." Booth smiled into her. "Makes you believe that he was a pretty good father to you too."

"Yes, he was. Until he left."


	39. Chapter 39

So, I had the day off today and got a chance to do some writing. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

CHAPTER 39

"I know that sounds harsh and I am trying to work through my issues. It's just going to take some time. I don't process like most people."

"I know that Bones and so does he." Booth squeezed her hand. "The important thing is that you are trying and making an effort. It isn't easy—especially with everything you've been through—to move on."

"I've been thinking a lot about that," Brennan said hesitantly. "I think I should tell my father what happened to me while I was in the system." Booth opened his mouth then closed it. "I know we discussed it already—that I shouldn't tell him but I've been thinking that by telling him the truth—not all of it, just a little that it might be easier for me to move on. Or is that being too selfish?"

Brennan looked at him, her gaze piercing. "I don't know," Booth answered. "Perhaps we should finish this conversation tonight after Parker goes to sleep?"

Brennan nodded and Booth couldn't help but notice that her eyes lit up, though she would deny it, as Max and Parker came back.

"The lobsters are really cool dad. Though I don't think I want to eat them."

"You don't, do you?" Booth grinned. "So what are you going to have instead?"

"Pizza!" he responded enthusiastically to which everyone laughed.

As they walked out, Brennan gave her dad a hug and asked if they could have lunch tomorrow. He was surprised to say the least, but Max kept his cool and agreed to come over to her place.

Two hours later, Booth handed her a glass of wine and joined her on his couch. "So you're going to tell him?"

"I have to tell him something. He thought he was doing what was best and now that I know all the facts, I can understand why he thought that. But I can't let go. I just can't. Maybe if he knew what happened to me, we could work it out. I could get rid of this resentment that is in me. Even though logically, I know that I have no reason to feel resentful. There's no way that he could have known or suspected what would happen to me. And he's done a lot to settled down and prove that he isn't going to leave me again."

She took a breath and a sip of her wine then leaned into Booth who moved his arm so she could rest comfortably against his chest. "So the question is now, what am I going to tell him? How much is enough?" Booth waited for her to speak again. He could tell that she wasn't ready for him to speak yet. She just needed a sounding board so he stayed silent. "Do I tell him that James kidnapped me and raped me or do I just tell him the name of my foster father during that time? Let him figure it out on his own. I don't want to be selfish. Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"No."

"No?" she questioned. "Then why do I feel like I am? It doesn't make any sense. I can't reason my way through it."

"Face it Bones. There are just some things that you can't reason your way out of. This just may be one of them. But I'd be careful what you tell Max. Even though those that aren't dead, for the most part, are in jail—he does have connections and who knows what he might do to those people."

"Who are criminals."

"Yes, criminals."

"But that doesn't mean that they deserve to be killed unjustly."

"Exactly." Booth kissed her forehead. "So whatever you tell your dad, make sure that you remember that."

"I will." She set down her wine glass and reached up to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"It sounds so good to hear you say that."

"Mmmm.." Then she was on top of his lap and they were kissing pretty heavily. Brennan tore a part from him but still stayed on his lap. "We have to stop. Parker."

"We can work around that." Booth stood up and took her hand, leading her to his room. He put a finger to his lips as they reached Parker's room and he opened the door to peak in. Parker was sound asleep. He closed the door and turned around to see the last of Bones entering his room.

His breathing quickened as he walked in, closed the door and locked it, and turned around to find her lying on his bed naked. She tossed him her bra. He let out a nervous chuckle and a small silent prayer of thanks for this vibrant passionate loving woman whom he could claim as his and who loved him as much as he loved her.

Then he joined her on the bed. "I am so blessed to have you in my life," he told her before kissing her.

She moaned against his lips and urged him quickly out of his clothes. Once they were shed, he laid her down so she was underneath him. "You are so beautiful Temperance," he praised before his lips claimed hers for another kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Brennan knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted him always. Just like this. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed, met, petted , tasted, and teased till they had to come up for air.

When he entered her, Brennan moaned his name quickly, "Seely," and brought sweaty hands across his back, urging him closer.


	40. Chapter 40

Wow! Thank you all so much for your interest in my stories. I won't have another day off for another four days but I managed to do a short one for each. Thanks again for all your support!

CHAPTER 40

Brennan had to watch herself from screaming too loud. He always made her want to scream. But even though the door was closed and locked, Parker was just down the hall and she didn't want him to walk in on them. But he felt so good and when he plunged once more, she found herself biting into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming like a mad woman. What was this power that he had over her? It was definitely love. Love. Who would have thought?

He increased his rhythm, she could tell he was getting close and in response, she increased hers as well. Her hands were roaming all over him but they settled around his waist, still urging him closer.

When he came, she felt a wave of fluid inside her. It felt absolutely wonderful, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her body. He gave her a goofy grin as he picked back up his tempo so she could get her release. Kissing his lips, Brennan whispered, "I love you," as she came.

They both rolled over and she collapsed on his chest. "I hope we never get tired of this."

"We won't," Booth promised and kissed her head.

Brennan's mind was thinking back to about a half hour before whiled during their lovemaking she had realized that this is what she wanted. She wanted to be Booth. Now that they were no longer otherwise occupied, she let her mind wonder, exploring what that meant. She loved Booth. He loved her. She wanted to be with him and he with her. Laying here in bed, talking to him about the day, laughing and sleeping, putting Parker to bed. That's what she wanted and it was OK to want that. It was something that was perfectly rational.

She propped herself up and looked at Booth, "Let's do it Seeley. Let's move in together."

Booth felt his heart beat; no pound was more like it. "What did you just say?" She giggled. He couldn't believe it—Bones had actually giggled.

"I said, let's do it. Let's move in together. I want to be with you on a more permanent basis."

Realizing she was serious--then again when had he ever known her to joke especially about something like this?—Booth let out a big whoop and kissed her soundly.

She laughed with him. "I guess you're happy about that?"

"You know I am. I just wasn't expecting--"

"You're my family now Booth. I'm ready for this. For us." She kissed him lightly. "Now, let's get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow with my father."

Booth smiled. "Then we can look for a place."

"Yes, then we can look for a place," she agreed.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it!

CHAPTER 41

Brennan walked into her apartment a half hour before her dad was scheduled to show up. She had said good-bye to Booth and Parker, leaving them to go to mass. She may have changed and grown a bit but she still didn't believe in a God and didn't think she would change her mind any time soon.

She had promised Booth that she would call him when her father left and from there, they would look online to see what they liked in a place.

Brennan set down her groceries and turned on the stove—she was going to make mac'n'cheese. Shaking her head slightly, she unpacked the groceries as she let her mind travel.

She was happy. For one of the only times in her life she could say that she was truly happy. Despite her past, she had found the strength and courage to move on and focus her life. She had a man who loved her who wanted to marry her. She had an excellent job with co-workers who were more like family than co-employees. She was an aunt, having re-connected and forgiven her brother for his choices. Her father, well, they were doing so much better and she realized that he was staying around for the long haul. He wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. Yes, life was good.

Brennan was just finishing up the mac'n'cheese when her doorbell rang. Suddenly nervous, she found herself checking herself in the mirror before answering the door. "Dad."

"Tempe."

"Please come in."

Max did a sniff and then smiled, "Is that mac'n'cheese I smell?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You guys and mac'n'cheese. Booth can't get enough of it."

"That's because it's the best." Max grinned and took a seat at her table.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I don't suppose a beer would be appropriate?"

"A beer is fine. I think I'll have one too." Brennan got them both on and sat down as well.

"Speaking of Booth, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"There is no marriage in the works between me and Booth," Brennan half-lied. She had agreed to marry him eventually just not now. There was no reason her father needed to know that. "You know how I feel about marriage."

"Ah, yes, you have mentioned that a couple of times—but that was before Booth. You've change a lot and I know it's because of you're love for him and his for you. There was a time when you didn't believe in love either, you know."

"I didn't ask you here to talk about mine and Booth's relationship. Though, for the record, we are going to move in together. We decided last night."


	42. Chapter 42

I apologize for the length in getting to this. I am now in Korea with the Army and internet access is limited. I wrote some while I was on the plane. Enjoy the long chapter!

Chapter 42

"Well good for you. For the both of you." Max smiled. "So marriage might not be too far away."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "an we not talk about that please? There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something important."

"Fine. Take away all my fun." At Tempe's look, Max held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, OK, I give up. You, Booth and marriage is off limits. So what's up?"

"I need to tell you some things. Things that happened to me while I was in the system. I want you to know that I don't blame you anymore for what happened to me. I realize you did what you thought was best. Yet it happened nonetheless and for us to move on, for me to get rid of this last bit of resentment that I have for you, we need to talk about it. You need to know what happened."

"OK." Max leaned back and watched his daughter. She looked in control except for the small quiver in her lower lip. Whatever she had to say was serious so he waited--giving her his full attention.

"I'm not going to into too much detail. There's no reason to talk about everything. Booth will help me deal with it. It has to do with me being kidnapped."

"You mean by that FBI Agent?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "I knew him when I was in the system." She let out a sigh. "The things is I don't know what to tell you. How much to say. I haven't even told Booth everything and Angela doesn't know either. The bad guys have already been caught so you can't kill someone again because of me. But if you wanted to, I know you could find a way even with them in jail. Which is why I don't want to tell you everything. But I have to tell you something." Brennan shook her head. "I don't even understand me."

Max reached across and put his hand over his daughter's. "You tell me what you need me to know. What you need to tell me. I'll admit--my natural curiosity and my father's instincts want to know everything. But if it's not what you want then I guess I 'll have to be OK with that."

Brennan was silent for a moment then spoke. "There was--when I was in the system--a group of law enforcement that kidnapped some of us. I went to the FBI and told. It turned out the agent I spoke to was involved. I was kidnapped as well. I forgot about it until I ran into that same agent who was involved. I saw him and I remembered and he knew I remembered. Hence why he kidnapped me once more. He was getting ready to retire and didn't want to risk his pension. I know logically that this wasn't yours and mom's fault or Russ' but the fact remains you all did leave me and no matter how hard I try, how much logic and reasoning I put behind it. I still can't get over the fact that you left me."

By this time Brennan was hating herself for the emotion she was showing and the fact that she felt tears--few and spaced enough from each other but tears nonetheless--falling down her cheeks.

Max quickly had a second of doubt but ignored that doubt and relied on his "fatherly" instincts and rushed out of his chair and over to his daughter. Without saying a word--for what could he truly say in his defense?--Max brought her into his arms and held her just like he did when she was a little girl.

Brennan released herself at her father's arms and stood up. "Excuse me." Then she was gone.

Max watched as she went to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind her. He sighed. So close and yet...He got up and started to clean the dishes. Tempe would come out when she was ready. If he had learned anything about his daughter in the past couple of years, one of the major things was that she could not be rushed. She had to come to terms with things on her own time. Her own schedule.

So he would give her time. And space. In the mean time, he would wash the dishes.

Brennan finished drying her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked much calmer. Calmer than she felt. She wished Booth was here.

She couldn't believe that she just let loose like that. With her father of all people.

She glanced at her watch. 2:30. She had cried for almost a half hour. Unbelievable. And completely illogical.

So what to do now? She looked around trying to decide what to do. She knew she couldn't just leave her father out there, hoping he would leave. He deserved better than that. She knew that. Just why did she have to cry?

Her phone vibrated and she looked down. Brennan had completely forgotten that her cell was in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey. What's wrong?" Brennan couldn't help but smile. How well he knew her. "Did something happen with your dad?"

"Yes and your call couldn't have been more perfect in timing. I was just thinking about you."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. My dad's still here. I have to finish this with him. I just don't know where to go from here though. I did something completely illogical."

"And what would that be?"

"After I told him some of what happened then I couldn't help myself and I burst out crying. He got up out of his chair and brought me to him. I let him hold me for awhile. I cried for almost a half hour."

"Then what happened?" Booth tried not to let his surprise show--or his pride at her for finally letting go.

"Once I stopped, I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I've been in here since."

"And Max is outside."

"I haven't heard the door open yet so that would be a good assumption."

"And now you don't know what to do."

"Yes," she admitted a bit grudgingly. "I don't know what to do or what to say. I know I can't leave him alone in my living room forever."

Feeling sorry for her state, Booth offered, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, that would be the rooster's way out. And I'm not a rooster."

Booth chuckled. "It's chicken Bones. It's chicken's way out. And yes, you are definitely not a chicken. So what are you going to do?"

"Go out there and talk to him I guess. What else can I do?"

"Good for you Bones. Good for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking this family thing one day at a time."

"I'm proud of you. You've come a long way."

"I guess this is it. He's been waiting long enough. Come pick me up in half hour?"

"What about looking online for places?"

"I figured you would have already done that. And made appointments. You know what I like."

"You don't mind?"

"No. Besides it's not like you're going to sign anything without my approval."

"OK, then. I'll see you in half an hour. And Bones--remember your father does love you."

"I know. He wouldn't have stuck around this long if he didn't. I just--as Sweets would say--have issues."

"Hey, maybe you should ask Sweets for sessions between you and your dad."

"I am not entering therapy with my father."

"It was just an idea."

"Not going to happen. I'll see you in a little bit. I need to go talk to my dad. And Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Brennan hung up the phone smiling and walked outside her bathroom. She found her dead looking through some of her magazines. "Hey."

He looked up--pretending to be a bit startled though she knew better. There was no way he didn't hear the bathroom door unlock then open. "Thanks for staying."

"Thank you for coming out. Though I gotta tell you I thought I might have to throw the door down for a minute there." Max joked trying to lighten the mood.

"That would have been highly inadvisable. Booth wouldn't have even survived that if I wanted to be alone."

"No," Max shook his head smiling. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't. Which is exactly why I didn't."

"I don't know what came over me but I thank you for staying. It meant a lot."

"Why do I get the feeling you're kicking me out?"

"Booth should be here shortly. WE're going to look at a couple of places."

"You know now that you're moving in together--"

"Don't even go there dad. Booth and I are just beginning our relationship. We don't need any interference from you or anyone else."

"You can't blame a dad for wanting to see his daughter happy."

Brennan ignored him and got up, walking to the door. Max sighed and got up. When she opened it she turned back to look at him. "I don't know, I'm not too good at this family stuff. But I want you to know that I'm trying. And I'm hoping that one day we'll be as close as we were when I was a child. I just don't know how to get there and I need some time. And maybe a little pushing every now and then. I do know that you love me and I love you so eventually..." she shrugged, "we're bound to get there eventually right?"

"Absolutely." Max gave her a hug although it was a quick one. He knew his Tempe and she had already shown more emotion today than she had shown him in the past year.

Brennan changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a shirt and walked outside about the time that Booth and Parker showed up. She waived and was impressed when Parker got out of "shotgun" and went to the back seat so that she could sit in front.

"We've got to drop Parker off at his mom's before we go. He wanted to see you before he went home." Booth told her.

"Is that right?" Brennan turned to Parker. "Hey."

"Hey Dr. Bones. It's OK that I still call you that right? Now that you and my dad are together? Dad says I can't call mom's boyfriend by a nickname because it isn't nice. But Dr. Bones is OK isn't it?"

"It's perfectly fine Parker. Thank you for asking." She shot Booth a look who sent her one in return, promising to fill her in later. "So how was mass Parker?"

"Bor-ring."

"Why do you say that?"

"Bones," Booth warned quietly.

"It's a bunch of men I don't know saying and talking about things I don't understand. Bor-ring."

"Well, have you ever talked to the priest or your dad about what you don't understand?" Brennan ignored Booth's warning and continued with Parker.

"No," he said sullenly.

"Well, I bet there's thousands of things you can learn about while you're in church."

"Like what?" he looked interested.

"You said that you didn't understand some of what the priest was saying. Did you mean the stories or the words?"

"Both."

"OK. Then why don't we start with the words? You can take a note book with you to church and every time someone says a word or a phrase that you don't know what it means, you write it down. Then after mass is over you can ask the priest or your mom or dad to explain it to you. Then when you see me you can tell me about the new words you learned."

"That sounds cool. Right dad?"

"Right son," Booth managed to get out very surprised. After Parker had been dropped off, he turned to Bones. "So where did that come from? Encouraging Parker to find creative ways to find church not so boring."

"Well," Brennan crossed her legs. "I don't believe in that but you do. And so does Rebecca. I know it's important to the both of you for Parker to believe it too. But someone isn't going to believe something if they find it boring. Not truly believe it. So I figured I cold help. Parker has a bright mind and has showed initiative and the willingness to pursue his intelligence in the past so why not encourage him now?"

"You are amazing you know that? Simply amazing."

Brennan smiled at him and leaned back. "I know."

After the 4th place, they called it a night and winded up at Brennan's. She insisted that she had some work to do on her book. She had to finish by the middle of the week to meet her deadline with her publisher.

As Booth poured them both a glass of wine, Brennan sat down to so some work. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop on a coffee table. Booth came up behind her and handed her her glass.

She smiled, took a sip, set her glass down and leaned back against him. "So," he kissed her ear and started nibbling on her neck. "Tell me the truth. How many of Kathy and Andy's love making scenes are based on fantasies of us?"

"You have a big ego there, don't you?"

"My belt does say cocky," he grinned then moved so his mouth could continue its assault on the front of her neck and down her chest.

When he reached her first button, Brennan let out a moan. It was a mixture of pleasure and protest. "I'm trying to get some work done here Booth."

"The truth Temperance. Then I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"The truth," his mouth moved her bra down so he could capture her right breast--her nipple with his teeth. "Is Kathy and Andy's sexual relationship based on your fantasies of you and me?"

"I...oh, god Booth," Brennan leaned backwards, her work temporarily forgotten as his teeth and tongue did wonderful things to her.

"Answer me, Temperance."

"What did you think?" she got out.

"I know what I think," he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and tossed it and her bra away. "I want to hear it from your lips." Then he picked up her glass of wine and carefully poured some at the base of her neck. He watched it slide down in between her neck and down into her jeans--which he had also managed to get unbuttoned and unzipped without her realizing it.

He lowered her back on the floor and kissed her neck, starting to follow the trail of wine. "So soft. So sweet."

She growled in response and when he got to her belly button, Brennan pulled him up to meet her lips. "Very sweet," she agreed.

He grinned against her lips. "I want you."

"Never stop," she demanded. Knowing she was in charge now, Brennan flipped him over and straddled him, taking off his shirt. "You're mine now."

"Always," he replied and leaned up to capture her lips with his own. Pretty soon she had his jeans off then his boxers. "Temperance..." he growled when she kept moving over him but refused to let him enter her.

"It's your turn to beg," she smirked and Booth couldn't help but regret his earlier teasing. He knew that she was in control this time. He knew she knew it and that she knew he knew it. The question was how much was she going to make him beg? "I already told you I wanted you." He moved his hands to her back and started to massage, trying to urge her body into a certain position. "How much more do you want from me?"

"I'll know when you get there." She smiled sweetly as she spread her hands against his chest and continued to move her hips up and down, left and right, forward and backwards.

The sensation sent thrills up and down his spine. But he wanted the ultimate thrill so he relented. "Please Temperance. I need to be inside of you." She grinned in satisfaction and pleasure and suddenly Booth found himself thinking he was the luckiest man alive to be the cause of her smile.

Then she pushed herself in the right position and guided him in. Booth tried to hold himself in check but she had done such a good job of teasing him that he released almost right away.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am now back in the states (after being overseas for roughly a month) so hopefully I will have more time to update. And thank you for those who have thanked me for my service in the military. I appreciate it very much.

Chapter 43

He took a moment to regain his breath then made sure that she came as well. When she did, he rolled off of her and she rolled on her side to rest her head on his chest. And sighed contently.

"You never told me how things worked out with your dad," Booth spoke after putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Well, I came out of the bathroom, thanked him for waiting and then he left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Brennan sighed again. "I'm used to him leaving. It's finally starting to sink in that he isn't. Now we just have to figure out where to go from here. I told him that I was trying and we'd go from there." She kissed his chest. "Then I asked him to leave."

Booth chuckled. "At least you and he are working things out. There was a time when I thought you'd never be happy with him in the same room."

"No you didn't. Not with you pushing me the way you have been."

"What? Me-push? Never."

This time Brennan chuckled. "Don't ever stop. I like it that you challenge me." She sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'm going to have to get up early tomorrow—I do need to finish my book. But I don't have the energy to do so right now."

"Are you complaining?"

"I will never complain about making love with you. I just need to go to sleep."

"Then to sleep, you shall go." Without another word, he picked her up and carried her to bed. "Now get some sleep."

"Mmm…" Brennan was too tired to protest as he picked her up and set her down, so she closed hers drifting off to sleep almost right away.

The next morning Brennan got up quietly and finished her book in an hour—writing the last scene based on what she had experienced with Booth the night before.

She smiled as she got in the car and left for work. She would see Booth later for lunch if a case didn't come up. For now, she had work to catch up on.

She walked into her office and started on her email when Angela walked in. "Good morning Angela."

"Morning." She sat down a cross from Brennan. "How was your weekend?"

"I'm fine Angela. Really."

"It was a long weekend for you. You didn't come into the Jeffersonian once. That's not like you."

"I was busy," Brennan said simply and continued to work through her email.

"OK, yeah. That might work with someone else but not with me. Did Booth kidnap you and lock you up somewhere?"

"Don't be ridiculous Angela. Booth wouldn't dare do anything like that."

"Then why didn't you come into the Jeffersonian?"

"I told you—I was busy."

"Busy doing what exactly?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well, yeah." Angela replied.

"Fine." Brennan smiled inwardly though she dropped her hands, having them ready to move to her ears when Angela shrieked. "I had dinner with my dad, Booth and Parker, talked to my dad about what happened—some of what happened while I was in the system and when I was kidnapped, gave Parker some advice on finding church more interesting and went shopping for a new place," she paused. "To move into with Booth."

Then there was the shriek and Brennan covered her ears as Angela jumped out of her seat. "That is wonderful Bren," Angela said as she calmed down. "I am so happy for the both of you. So does that mean that marriage isn't too far down in the road for you?"

"Angela," Brennan rolled her eyes. "Now you're beginning to sound like my dad."

"Well, you didn't exactly promote the idea of love before and now you are moving in with him. I know your dad is going to push for grand babies."

"I told him not to."

Angela let out a laugh. "Bren, sweetie, that is every parent's right—to want their children to be happy and to have children of their own. Get used to it."

"I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't. None of us do. But that is what parents do. So things are better between you and your dad?" Angela asked after a moment.

"They're getting there. We had a long talk—well, I mostly talked and he listened—about what happened to me in the system and why I was kidnapped."

"I didn't know that your kidnapping had to do with your time in the system."

"It's not that I purposely didn't tell you Angela. My time in the system is just not something I talk about."

"Honey, there's a lot that you just don't talk about."

"Well, this particular thing—I blocked it out. Completely. Believe me if I had remembered something sooner I definitely would have told Booth enough to track down the men who got away. And he would have too. And I would have told your part of it. More than what I told my dad. In truth, I didn't tell him much. Some of it I won't ever talk about. To anyone. But," Brennan smiled at Angela softly, "there are some things that you don't keep from your best friend."

She leaned back. "How much are you familiar with what was going on eighteen years ago in the papers with kids going mixing and winding up in the sex trade?"

"I vaguely remember my mom being worried about me going out at night and who I was with—but she never told me why. I found out at school. Then Max--" Angela stopped. "He was killed and everything went back to normal. Only it didn't did it? Not for the kids involved. Not for you. You were one of them, weren't you?" Brennan nodded. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry."

"Please Angela," Brennan held up her hand. "I've cried enough as it is. I practically fell apart in my dad's arms. I don't want to go there again."

"Of course you don't," Angela said softy though it was also said with understanding. "So what does this have to do with you being kidnapped?"

"The man who kidnapped me, he was in on it. He was one of the men in the ring who got away. The FBI didn't believe me when I said some of their agents were in on it. They thought I was just another messed up foster kid. I completely forgot about it eventually. Just buried it in my mind. It wasn't until I saw him that I remembered everything. You know the rest."

"That is awful. So absolutely awful."

"Yeah," Brennan sighed. "But you move on. You can't live in the past."

"No, you can't." Angela agreed silently. "I'm so sorry you had to live through that."

"I'm dealing with it. I may not like it but Booth has made me realize that I have to deal with it."

"Good for him and for you. So," Angela's eyes widened. "Did you two decide on a place?"

"We're debating between two. They're only $150 difference in price range. One is closer here and one is closer to Parker and Rebecca. The one closer here has a bigger backyard than the other but other than that, they are pretty similar. Booth was going to ask Rebecca if he could have Parker one day after school this week to see which place he likes better. And I think that's the one we are going to go with."

"I think it's wonderful that you and Parker get along so well."

"I didn't think I would—when Booth introduced us at the beginning. But he's a great kid and has a very inquisitive mind."

"You are going to be a great step mom."

"Angela! Booth and I are moving in together. We are not getting married. You know how I feel about marriage."

"Whatever you say sweetie." Angela got up and gave Bren a hug. On her way out the door, she threw over her soldier. "Just remember that not too long ago you didn't believe in love either."

"Why does no one believe me?" Brennan mused aloud then decided that that one wasn't worth her time and went back to work.

Three days later, Booth had Parker and they showed him the houses. He liked the one with the bigger backyard. They signed the papers and brought him home. When they did so, Rebecca asked to have a word with Dr. Brennan.

"Parker told me about your idea for church. He's really excited about it."

"He's a very intelligent boy."

"Yes, he is. Thank you. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. Do you think—that is, would you mind coming up with some other activities to help him with school? He's losing interest and his grades are slipping."

Brennan's eyes darted toward Booth who was playing catching Parker. "Booth never said anything."

Rebecca flushed a little guiltily. "That's because I haven't told him yet. I just got a call on Monday. So what do you say? Will you help us?"

"I will. But you have to tell Booth. I won't keep this a secret from him."

Rebecca smiled. "I was a little worried about you at first when Seeley started to fall in love with you. But you're good for him."

"Thank you," Brennan felt warm at the compliment. She knew that towards the beginning of her and Booth's partnership that Rebecca didn't want her anywhere near Parker.

"I'll talk to Booth. Parker just got a new computer—I'm sure he'd like to show it to you." Rebecca added when Brennan didn't react.

"Oh, of course." She started to walk over to father and son. "Hey Parker…"


	44. Chapter 44

I apologize again for taking so long in updating. But I hope you will be happy with the results. Thanks again for all the support and understanding!

"So what's going on Rebecca?" Booth asked once Parker had led Bones into the house.

"Parker's grades have been slipping. His teacher called me on Monday. It seems he has been paying more attention to sports than his school work."

"Why didn't you tell me on Monday?"

"I wanted to talk to Dr. Brennan first."

"Bones?" Booth was confused. "I didn't want you to go overboard with a lecture—you're supposed to be the fun parent."

"Rebecca--"

"I know you're willing to discipline but it works better this way and I had an idea I wanted to run past her. Parker was so excited about her idea for church that I was hoping that she could come up with some other ways to make life—school work—interesting and fun like she did with church. She said yes."

"Of course she did. She likes talking and teaching about stuff she knows. So you don't think it's going to be a problem—Parker's grades?"

"No. Mrs. Schrieman said they were just starting to slip. If he focuses then he should be fine and if Dr. Brennan helps him focus, he'll be great."

"Thanks Rebecca."

"For what?"

"Coming around about Bones."

"You love her. She loves you. Parker is crazy about her. She's little off and it did take me some getting used to."

"Well, thanks."

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Booth coughed uncomfortably. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you Seeley. So don't even try. You managed to get her to fall in love with you even though she didn't believe in love and now she's moving in with you. Marriage can't be too far down the road."

"She did say that someday she would like to be married but it would take her some time." Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll convince her Seeley. I know you will. And so do you." Rebecca put her hands in her pockets. "So, I guess we'll see you this weekend."

"Yeah, I'll go get Bones and say good-bye to Parker." Booth rushed inside and up to Parker's room to find him showing Bones his school schedule and assignments. He knocked on the door. "Ready Bones?"

She looked up. "Yeah. I'll talk to you this weekend Parker."

"Bye Dr. Bones."

Booth sat down and gave his son a hug. "Be good for your mom, k buddy?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye dad." Parker turned back to his homework.

As they walked to the car, "Rebecca talked to you?"

"Yes. She's quite changed her opinion about you."

"As I have her."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "You didn't like her?"

"I didn't not like her exactly," Brennan turned to face him once in the car. "Just for awhile there when she was dating and wanting to have Parker come along all the time and do vacations without you. I saw how hurt you were so of course I felt a bit defensive." Booth smiled. "And I couldn't imagine why she had ever let you go. But," she covered his hand with hers, "that's lucky for me, right?"

"Definitely." At a stop sign, Booth leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

They got back to his place and Brennan dropped her purse on his couch before going to the fridge to grab a couple of beers. "I told Angela about what happened to me in the system and why I was kidnapped."

"How'd she take it?" Booth took his beer and sat down, putting an arm around Bones once she sat down.

"Shock and a little bit hurt that I didn't tell her sooner. However, she understood. Then when I told her that you were moving in together, she asked about marriage and babies. When I told her she sounded like my dad, she said that that was a parent's right—to want grandbabies."

"And what did you say to that?"

"That that may be true but I didn't have to like it."

Booth chuckled. "Rebecca seems to think that I'll be able to convince you to marry me."

"Does everyone have a say in this but me?"

Booth chuckled once more. "Sure seems like it."

Brennan smiled and leaned her head back for a light kiss. "I'm not ready Booth."

"I know. But you're trying and that's all that matters. You agreed to move in with me. that's a start. The rest we'll figure out—together."

"Together," she smiled again. "I like the sound of that."

"How about some football?" Booth grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. Brennan rolled her eyes but snuggled close to him—happy to be with him. The game held little interest for her however, and Brennan found herself falling asleep.

The next couple weeks passed quickly. Soon they found themselves waving good-bye to the last moving truck. Brennan took Booth's hand in hers and together they walked inside. They had some furniture but not much.

Brennan poured some wine then sat on the floor. Booth sat across from her. "To us," he raised his glass.

"To us." Brennan saluted and raised her glass.

Booth looked around at all the boxes and groaned. "This is why I hate moving. Look at all these packages and boxes and containers."

Brennan laughed. "We don't have to get to everything tonight."

"Tonight?" Booth is eyes widened. "We won't even be half way done by the end of the month! How much stuff do you have?"

"Hey!" Bones smacked him lightly. "I seem to recall a certain someone who had six boxes of high school trophies and I didn't even bother counting the college ones."

"You know Bones, you're getting pretty good at this teasing thing."

"Only with you." She got up on her knees and leaned in to give him a kiss. "We're home." She said as she came up for air.

He grinned. "That we are," he wrapped an arm around her and lowered her to the ground. "Shall we christen the place?"

"Every last inch."

"It may take awhile to do that."

"That's alright," she bit his lower lip. "We have a lifetime to do so." She slid her tongue inside to war with him.


	45. Chapter 45

Everyone thanks for the reviews and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 45

The following weeks went by quickly even though there was only one murder case for them to solve. They spent most of their time unpacking, decorating, and when Parker wasn't around, which wasn't very often, christening the entire house. It was a very pleasing time for both of them.

Brennan, however, was finding herself wanting more. She had a feeling that Booth was holding back from her in their lovemaking. Oh, he was very generous and always pleased her so much more than any of her other lovers had. However, she wasn't as close to him as she would like to be. She had a feeling that there could be more.

It took her awhile but she did finally figure it out. It happened while she was at work. She was walking past an archives when she overheard two women talking about the night the one had conceived. Brennan hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she really hadn't. But she found herself curious and her curiosity always got the better of her.

The woman who was now pregnant was raving about how amazing it was to feel her husband's manhood fully inside of her and to let him cum without protection and without worrying about spilling his seed after not wanting to get pregnant for so long.

That was enough for Brennan to hear. That was what she had been missing and yearning for, though she hadn't known it until just that moment. She wanted Booth—completely. And she wanted his child. She wanted to feel life inside of her that was half his and half hers.

Smiling, she knew she would convince him to get her pregnant. She knew it was only a matter of time. He had even hinted-no, there was no hinting at it at all. He had flat out said that he would like Parker to be an older brother sooner rather than later. Now, all she had to do was let him know that she was ready.

At dinner that night, Booth knew that something was on her mind. That she had been thinking about something very seriously and now had made a decision on how this something should be treated. From experience, he knew that he would not be able to argue with her and more than likely, he would not want to. The only question was, what did she want?

Brennan knew that Booth was watching her and he knew that something was different. Something was on her mind. She didn't know why she was nervous. This was no big deal. This was something millions of women talked about every day. But she wasn't millions of women. Until recently, the thought of a child just wasn't even a small speck in her mind.

Booth smiled at her and though the butterflies were still there, Brennan knew that everything would be ok. This was Booth. He wanted this just as much as she did—if not more. "I've been thinking," she started.

"I noticed." He took a drink of his beer. "Care to tell me what about?"

"I want a baby." He choked then stared at her. "And not just any baby. Yours."

"Wow. Bones. Wow. You're serious, aren't you?"

"Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

"No, of course not, I'm sorry." He took a sip and then got up and pulled her out of his seat. "You just caught me off guard is all."

She smiled. "I like it when I do that. It doesn't happen too often."

"No, it doesn't." He brought her arms around his neck. "So when do you want to start?"

"I was thinking tonight." She pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Definitely tonight."

He growled. "I am more than ok with that." He picked her up to her protest, and carried her to their room.

"So, Seeley," she ran a hand on his face. "Do you think you are up to the challenge of making me pregnant tonight?"

"More than up to it."

She giggled as he pressed into her. "I can tell." Her leg came over his back. "Prove it."

"Oh, I will."


End file.
